


Like A Fire Needs Flame

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Branding, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Possessive Jared, Rimming, Schmoop, Sexual Slavery, Submissive Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every noble in the eight kingdoms of Pyrniel serves as a sexual tribute during their twenty-first year. Jensen is tribute to the court of King Jared, a leopard mask and tail plug his only clothing. He and his fellow tributes have been trained by individual handlers to serve the castle inhabitants sexual needs, providing erotic entertainment during festivals, and participating in celebratory orgies.  Jensen is honoured to be chosen as King Jared's personal tribute; he lovingly services the King's every personal whim and need and willingly obeys every order, but all the while, seeks any hint that the young King shares his growing affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN_J2 Big Bang 2014.
> 
> Inspired by the Anne Rice (A.N. Roquelare) Sleeping Beauty book series, the first erotica I ever bought. Back in the days you actually had to go to a store to purchase dirty books in person.
> 
> So many thanks to my artist, lylithj2. The story wouldn't be the same without her visuals. <3

[ ](http://imgur.com/fFoZIuF)

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2amv82i)

 

 

Jensen's heart is pounding and he leaves damp handprints on the stone tiles as he makes his way into the throne room on his hands and knees. Despite his excellent training, all the sounds and smells are overwhelming in his naked, vulnerable state and he falters until he feels a slight tug on the golden chain attached to his collar. That gentle pull is enough to get him moving forward again, thankful for the reminder that his handler, Javier, is here with him, and Jensen just has to focus on doing what he's been trained to do. He takes some slow, deep breaths as he feels the press and excitement of the crowd surrounding him and the other tributes as they move toward the throne. He's thankful for the mask covering much of his face and the padding protecting his knees on the hard, stone floor.

 

Jensen does his best to wiggle his body in the cat-like manner he was taught as he moves into the room, feeling the tail swinging between his calves from the plug in his ass. His cock is erect and he feels pride and excitement mixing with the nervousness. He is strong, lithe, and powerful like the jaguar he's embodying, and he moves forward with increasing confidence. He keeps his gaze down, as he's been taught. The stone floor looks extremely familiar, he thinks, but dismisses the thought immediately. Throne rooms throughout the Kingdoms of Pryniel must use similar stone for their floors.

 

The group of tributes is led to an empty space at the front of the room, just in front of the raised throne dais. Jensen and the others are kneeling before the throne, as poised and calm as they can manage. They are a beautiful group of young men and women, naked but for the masks, tails, and collars they each wear as Tributes to the king and nobles of this kingdom. Jensen feels the excitement of the crowd building, catches some movement on the dais at the edge of his vision, and holds his body as he's been taught, emphasizing his defined muscles and hard cock.

 

When the King speaks, it's all Jensen can do not to flee the room. He recognizes that voice: it's King Jared. The reason he recognized the stone floor is because he is in Aleniel, his own kingdom, in the court where he grew up.  Jensen trembles in place. There's been some sort of terrible mistake; he's supposed to spend the months of his Tribute anonymously in a neighbouring kingdom, not in his own, with the eyes of people he knows on him. The eyes ofhis King on him.

 

Jensen is thankful for the first time that his parents are no longer amongst the living, and that his sister is far away from court in Blackwell castle. There is great honour in serving one's kingdom as Tribute to a neighbouring kingdom, but young nobles are meant to be sent far away from their homes to serve. Jensen is tempted to look around to see if he recognizes any faces, but he holds himself still, relying on the training he received and Javier's close proximity to ground him.

 

Jensen hears King Jared ask to see the tributes in action, calling one of the smaller tributes forward. The slender young man is wearing a peacock mask and matching tail and walks upright on his knees, waggling the tail that has to be harnessed to his waist to stay upright. Despite his confusion, Jensen is disappointed that it wasn't him that was picked, and starts to slump until he feels the smack of his handler's leather strap on his foot and he returns to his proud position.

 

Jensen darts his eyes up to glance at the King and finds hazel eyes locked on his.  King Jared's mouth is moving but Jensen can't make out the words due to the roaring in his ears that started the second he spotted the man he's adored from afar his whole life. He feels the sharp sting of the leather much harder on his foot and he realizes he's supposed to be moving forward. He sees them removing the peacock's plug and Jensen is led up onto the raised dais and behind the tribute. His cock is quickly slicked up and he mounts the smaller man, peacock feathers tickling his nose as he slides home.

 

Nothing has ever felt this good. He's in this beautiful man's ass and feels the eyes of the entire court on him, hears the murmurs of excitement and appreciation for his body and his cock. It shouldn't be so, but he feels an extra frisson of excitement deep in his loins knowing that it's the eyes of people he knows watching him. Jared is watching him. He loses himself in the sensation and performance, and he starts a little when he feels a body moving up behind him. Jensen's own plug is removed, leaving him feeling empty and hollow until a large cock slides into him and he's engulfed and fuller than he's ever been. The man's cock is larger than the plug, and although he'd been thoroughly stretched and lubricated, Jensen feels the burn as the man bottoms out in his ass.

 

He feels whiskers brush the side of his face and realizes it's Stephen in his lion mask that is fucking him. It makes sense, as Stephen is the only other man in their group of tributes of a similar size to Jensen, but even more muscular. Jensen feels the strong hands on his hips and wishes he could see the picture the three of them must make.

  


Stephen caught Jensen's eye early on in their month-long preparatory tribute training. Their sleeping areas were close together in the large chamber, and although he was no Jared, the man was beautiful. Stephen's incredible physique was due to having been a soldier; he was a second son and would not be inheriting his father's title when he returned to Onarev. The tributes were not encouraged to overtly fraternize during their training, but Jensen and Stephen shared whispered, late-night conversations as they adjusted to their new lives in the training centre.

 

During an intensive four weeks, the tributes learned how be submissive, how to give and take pleasure, how to ignore any feelings of shame about being naked and performing sexual acts in public, and how to care for their noble and royal masters. Since the tributes were all sons and daughters of nobility, they'd all grown up with a sense of entitlement. Their six-month Tribute assignment began the spring after each noble son or daughter's twenty-first birthday and was meant to teach them to be better leaders by giving over everything of themselves and becoming completely subservient to their masters. They could be more responsive to the needs of others after spending many months in a state of utter submission.

 

Each of the eight neighbouring kingdoms of Pyrniel participated in the Tribute program, their young men and women spread amongst their allies. This ensured the tributes weren't serving in their own kingdoms, and also cemented the peace the kingdoms that had been unbroken since the commencement of the Tribute two hundred years previous. Knowing the safety of their own daughters and sons was at stake meant each kingdom treated the tributes with the utmost care. And the bond that formed between each tribute group meant the leaders of each kingdom were connected and aided in cooperation for trade agreements and the like.

 

It took Jensen a few days at the training facility to not immediately try to cover himself while he was naked in front of others. He knew public nudity was expected of all the tributes, but reality was much different than theory. They started with being naked all the time in their own private quarters for a couple days, getting used to various servants and handlers coming in and out without warning.  By the third day, the entire group was naked together in large quarters and Jensen's cheeks burned as he moved about the room.

 

Each of the tributes had his or her own handler, and Jensen often heard praise or admonishment, and occasionally punishment around him.  His personal handler, Javier, began to train him to walk on his hands and knees, to kneel comfortably in stillness for long periods, and to keep his eyes averted submissively most of the time. More challenging was learning to look into a superior's eyes, if it was requested, no matter what was going on with his body at the time.

 

The first time Jensen was pleasured in the large room filled with others, it was nearly impossible for him to keep his eyes off the floor. Javier praised his pretty blush but smacked his belly with the leather strap repeatedly as a young body servant sucked Jensen's cock, stopping the lashes only when Jensen met his eyes. With his eyes locked on Javier's, Jensen came so hard the surrounding room became an ever narrowing tunnel, his vision returning to normal only when his handler's voice cut through the whooshing noise and reminded him to breathe.

 

The following day, Jensen was lying on his back on his cushion bed being expertly blown by one of the body servants when a crowd of tributes formed around him. He started to pull away from the skilled mouth, panicking at all the eyes on him, but Javier's riding crop sounded on the stone floor and Jensen remained where he was.

 

"There will always be eyes on you in the castle," Javier explained. "You must get used to taking and giving pleasure under the gaze of others. You will begin to like the feeling, to crave the eyes of others on your body as you fuck and are fucked."

 

Jensen's eyes darted from Javier's to the men and women around him, settling when he found Stephen's blue eyes and the man smiled reassuringly. He lay back onto the cushions and let the feel of the body slave's talented tongue lull him back into bliss, feeling the sensations heightened by his rapt audience.  And when Javier commanded him to lift his hips to fuck a slim dildo in and out of Jensen's ass, he complied immediately. Jensen spread his legs wide and rode the fake cock shamelessly, bucking and moaning, feeling each pair of eyes like caressing hands on his body.

 

After the blowjobs came the training with the plugs. He'd been thoroughly cleansed every day in an entirely too public manner but it had come as a shock the first time he was lubed and plugged after his evacuation. He'd squirmed his way through the entire afternoon before Javier got fed up and gave him a few licks on his ass with a thick leather strap. The pain had shocked him into submission and he'd knelt on his mat for an hour, as quiet and still as he could be.  When he'd reached the hour milestone the cursed plug was removed and Jensen was flooded with relief. Jensen was just settling in to feeling normal again when he was instructed to bend forward and Javier started fucking him with a small dildo, nailing his prostate over and over. A hot mouth engulfed his cock and Jensen spilled in moments.

 

Every day a thicker plug was used and Jensen was able to go about his activities in more comfort as he got used to the constant stretch. Every evening he was fucked with a thicker dildo and soon he was taking the equivalent of a large cock and only knowing pleasure, wriggling wantonly and moaning as loudly or quietly as Javier asked, filling the throat of whichever young body servant had been brought by to service him.

 

Despite his increasing comfort with public pleasure, Jensen freaked out a little when the animal masks and tails were introduced. He appreciated the anonymity the mask would give him as he moved about castle, but the first time he wore the mask and was asked to wag his tail, he'd gone stock still, unable to do as was told. Tears streamed down his face under his mask and the erection he'd been proudly maintaining on request went completely limp. Javier realized this was more than Jensen being stubborn and knelt in front of him, pulling the mask off, stroking his hair and face, and kissing his moist eyelids until Jensen was ready to tell him what was wrong.

 

"I'm afraid I'll lose myself and I won't be able to get back," Jensen choked out between sobs.

 

"Ah, my beautiful boy." Javier smiled at him reassuringly and brushed a perfect tear from his cheekbone. "You'll be able to be even more yourself with the freedom your mask gives you. You will no longer have all the restraints and expectations of being a Lord and Duke. You will be a gorgeous, powerful leopard." Javier kissed Jensen's soft lips as he slowly, so slowly, lowered the mask back down, waiting until Jensen's nod to pull it over his eyes. "My beautiful leopard, with his beautiful spots." He kissed Jensen's freckled shoulders and stroked down his back to caress his ass. "Now, show me what a big, strong jungle cat like you looks like when he's on the prowl."

 

Jensen took a few shuddering breaths then began to walk on all fours, arching his spine from side to side, wagging his tail, and keeping his cock up and proud. When Javier was pleased with the effect of Jensen's feline gait, Jensen was rewarded with a hot mouth and dildo fuck, before he was led to a huge, soft pillow and instructed to curl up 'like a good kitty'. Jensen slept soundly that night and never again resisted the mask and tail. Instead, he remembered Javier's words and let the power of the animal that featured prominently in the Duchy of Blackwell's crest to make him strong and proud.

  


Those weeks of training prepared him perfectly. Jensen is in the throne room fucking a sweet, tight ass while getting his own ass reamed by a man whose body could have been carved from marble, it was so perfect. He should feel weak and helpless, performing like an animal, no will of his own, but he'd never felt more powerful and sexy than he did in that moment. He is keening and growling, making wild, uninhibited noises he's never made before, even in the training facility, and at Javier's signal, he comes, pounding his orgasm into the smaller man, bucking helplessly on the cock in his ass. He's happier and freer than he's been in years.

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/fl7PK0E)

Jensen is panting quietly when soft hands grip his hips and the the lion pulls slowly out of him. Jensen's thick tail-plug is reinserted before any of the come can drip out of his hole, and Jensen's stomach gives a lurch of excitement, wondering what will happen next. He feels a little cold as he pulls out of the peacock - Connor, he finally remembers - and is led away from the warmth of of the other bodies, but Javier's soft caress and murmured words of praise flush his cheeks with heat.

 

Jensen and his partners kneel before the dais again as the other tributes demonstrate their talents but Jensen doesn't feel the same buzz of excitement in the crowd as there had been with his trio. When all the tributes are lined up again, there's a moment of silent anticipation, then a room sized exhale of approval, and then Jensen feels a slight tug on his chain and he turns to follow Javier out of the room. The King has chosen him!

  



	2. Chapter Two

[ ](http://imgur.com/Du9U64t)

 

 

Once they're outside the throne room, Jensen is permitted to stand and walk. Javier embraces him and kisses him tenderly, and Jensen feels a huge surge of pride for his handler as well as himself at being chosen by the King. His body is singing with the exquisite sensations of having just had incredible sex in front of a room full of people, and it takes him a moment to remember that it was a room full of people he knew. In front of King Jared. His stomach thrums with the twin feelings of excitement and trepidation. Javier showers him with praise as he's led down winding back passageways into an area of the castle he's never ventured.

 

The King's bedchamber is spacious and luxuriously appointed. Dominating the room is a massive, four-post-bed, covered in thick, embroidered blankets and soft pillows. A seating area with comfortable chairs is tucked in one cozy corner and a desk with papers tidied to one side of the surface sits beneath a bright window. A large wardrobe stands against one wall near to a deep copper bathtub.

 

A body servant is waiting for them and Jensen is rewarded with a massage while he awaits the King. His elaborate leopard mask is removed and replaced with a mask of soft cloth, which he will wear in the King's chambers. After his massage, Jensen is shown around the large chamber to learn where he is to store King Jared's clothing, the location of the supplies for the King's toilette, and the different bells he is to use to call on servants to bring food, hot water for the King's bath, or to take away soiled clothing or linens. Jensen will be serving as King Jared's personal manservant and valet but is permitted to request help as needed from the castle's other servants.

 

After the tour Javier prepares to retire with parting words, reminding Jensen to remember his training, to be willing and ready for anything the King asks of him.  No one is allowed to hurt Jensen, but his comfort zone might be pushed farther than he's known so far, and he needs to serve the King with his body and soul. Jensen nods his understanding and agreement but grabs Javier's hand as he moves to exit. His handler indicates the other servants should leave them alone and they quickly clear the room.

 

As soon as he and Javier are alone in the room Jensen blurts, "I'm at home."

 

"Yes," Javier encourages him. "This room will be your home until King Jared dictates otherwise."

 

"No," Jensen continues, his voice urgent as he struggles to make the man understand. "I'm still in Aleniel. I grew up in this castle. I shouldn't be here. I should be in a different kingdom - Onarev or Alauwien - not here."

 

Javier stares at Jensen then pales as comprehension sets in. "Oh," is all he manages to say before he seems to gather himself. "Well, you're here now. I can't explain how this happened. It is most unusual." He frowns. "Most unusual. But King Jared has chosen you as his personal tribute." He pauses for a moment, as if something just occurred to him. "Do you know the King?"

 

Jensen doesn't really know how to answer. Does he know the King? He's only been in love with Jared for pretty much as long as he can remember. He watched and admired Jared as he grew from a young princeling into a beautiful man, so tall and handsome. Although Jensen was the son of a Duke, he hadn't interacted with Jared a lot growing up due to their difference in ages. The boys had the same swordplay instructor when they were children, but Jared was older, and more advanced, and the Prince, so they certainly weren't friends. Instead, Jensen mostly just stared at the older boy as Jared went about his exercises with seemingly effortless grace, muscles dancing under honey skin until Jensen was inevitably cuffed by a wooden sword for his inattention to his lessons. He thought he felt a returned gaze once or twice, but whenever he looked up, Prince Jared's attention was elsewhere.

 

Jensen left court at fourteen and hadn't seen the Prince until two years previous when Jensen's parents and older brother had been killed in a terrible carriage accident and Jensen had come to court to be officially named Duke of Blackwell in his father's stead. He and the Prince never spoke, but Jensen felt Jared's eyes on him as he made his way into the quiet reception and received a blur of condolences and congratulations. When Jared's father, the King, died of a fever the following year, Jensen returned to court for the coronation. He only spoke to the new King only when he bowed before him and pledged his undying loyalty. The memory of pained hazel eyes against the backdrop of a velvet throne burned through Jensen as he returned to his duchy.

 

"I cannot say that I do," is all Jensen can answer without lengthy explanation. "He is my King, and I am his tribute. I am honoured to be his chosen so I will serve him truly."

 

"That is all we can ask of you, my sweet boy. I will see if I can learn any further information, but I don't want to risk revealing you. If you are content serving King Jared--" Jensen nods, trying to disguise the rush of excitement in his belly, "--then perhaps it is best left alone. Be good, my beautiful leopard. I will attend you tomorrow." Javier kisses Jensen's plump lips softly, gives his hard cock a squeeze, and exits.

 

Jensen settles himself on his knees, thankful for the soft mats covering the floor of the King's chamber. Jensen's especially nervous, because not only is it the King, it's King Jared. _His_ King.

 

Jensen isn't sure how he ended up as a tribute in his own court. He was taken away with all the other tributes by boat to the training centre on an uncharted island several hours away. Then he and the others were blindfolded, and all the boat's crew were sworn to secrecy upon pain of death not to reveal the location of the training island. Slave traders and pirates would love to get their hands on fresh, young nobles trained in the art of sex, but any who tried were dealt with so swiftly and permanently that there was little risk to the tributes.

 

He has never known of any tributes serving in their home Kingdom. Anonymity was essential for complete, free expression of a tribute's subservience and Jensen is going to have an added challenge to feel the eyes, and hands, and...he couldn't think about what other body parts of people he knew on his body. And more than anything else, he will be serving Jared-- **King** Jared --he corrects himself. Could it be that the King requested him specially? Jensen shakes his head at the ridiculous thought. The King barely knew who he was other than one of many of his vassals.

 

There's no way Jared remembers that night in the stables just before Jensen left court at fourteen. He certainly can't lie awake touching himself the way Jensen does uncomfortably often while thinking of the other man and that one brief moment.

 

_Jensen had been grooming his favourite mare in the stable at dusk. Even though there were stablehands available to do the job, Jensen loved to have that personal connection with Shadowmane at the end of a ride. She deserved the additional attention, plus, it made her so much more responsive to his commands, helping him win prize after prize in horsemanship at the Spring Fair._

_A shadow blocked the fading daylight and Jensen looked up to see Lord Beauchamp standing just outside the entrance to the stall watching him intently, something dark twisting his features. Jensen took an instinctive step back._

_"Come here, boy," the Lord demanded, clearly mistaking Jensen for a stable hand with his dirty clothes and sweat streaked face._

_"My Lord, I think you mistake me--"_

_"Do not talk back to your betters, boy." The large man was right in his space now, boozy breath filling the air. Jensen tried to dodge away as he closed the door of Shadowmane's stall to prevent her from panicking at the tension oozing from Beauchamp._

_"My Lord--" Jensen began._

_The slap startled Jensen into silence, then he felt large, greasy fingers digging deep into his jaw as his face was tilted to meet Beauchamp's dark grin._

_"Why, you're a pretty one, aren't you? Now, why don't you get on your knees and show me what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours? Those are cock-sucking lips if I've ever seen them." The Lord pushed Jensen to his knees and was starting to unbuckle his breeches when a voice called from behind Beauchamp's shoulder._

_"There you are, Jensen." The Prince stepped between them and lifted Jensen to his feet. He turned to face Beauchamp, shielding Jensen with his body. Prince Jared was skinnier than the other man but taller by several inches, and he raised himself to his full height. "The Duke of Blackwell's son was supposed to join me for a game of chess. I should have known he'd be here with his best girl.  Lord Beauchamp," Prince Jared intoned, all his years of royal upbringing ringing clear in the eighteen-year-old's regal tone. "I believe you have somewhere else to be, do you not?"_

_The large Lord paled at Jensen's father's name, and the surging anger he felt at Jared's interruption flowed away as the gravity of his mistake seeped through the fog of ale. "Of course, your Highness." Beauchamp bowed low as he retreated, only stumbling slightly as he tripped over a bucket in his haste._

_The Prince turned his attention to Jensen, who was shaking a little over the encounter. Quick, gentle hands patted Jensen over, ensuring there were no visible injuries. "He didn't...hurt you, did he?"_

_"N-No, your Highness," Jensen responded quickly, shaking his head and looking at the dirty ground. Jensen rubbed his jaw until he felt Jared's soft grip stroking over his fingers and he dropped them to his side.  Jared's touch was so gentle, so unlike that of the drunk Lord that Jensen felt bold enough to look up and meet the older boy's concerned eyes._

_Jared smiled warmly at him, dimples flashing in a way that made Jensen feel like he was the only person in the world. "Let's finish up with Shadowmane then go see if we can convince Cook to sneak us a couple of those amazing apple tarts I know she's made for tomorrow."_

_Jensen nodded, thankful for the opportunity to collect himself and stop sniffling as he gathered oats and water for his beloved mount. Jared finished brushing her and wrapped her in a warm blanket for the night before leaving Jensen to finish up. Once she was happily munching her dinner, Jensen pressed his face to her flank, breathing in her warm, familiar scent for comfort before he closed and latched the door to her stall.  Jared was just drying his hands as Jensen stepped to the bucket to wash his. Jensen felt the older boy's presence like the heat of a fire next to him, and he nearly jumped when Jared handed him the slightly damp towel to dry his own hands._

_The Prince moved slowly closer to Jensen as if he was afraid of spooking him, giving him every opportunity to move away if he chose. He stroked his hand down the side of Jensen's face again and the younger boy couldn't help but lean into the touch. "Beauchamp's not wrong. You certainly are a pretty one. That could get you into a lot of trouble around here."_

_Jensen froze in place as the Prince's face came slowly closer and the softest kiss was pressed to his mouth. Jensen wasn't even entirely sure it had happened until he mourned the loss when Jared leaned back again. He must have made some sort of embarrassing whining sound because Jared smiled and moved in again, kissing him more firmly this time. Jensen wished he'd done this before because he had no idea how to kiss back, and he knew that he was too eager and too wet. Jared didn't seem to mind, though, and guided Jensen through the best first kiss a boy could ask for._

_And then, true to his word, Jared had stolen them each a warm apple tart, and Jensen was officially in love._

 

Jensen smiles contentedly at the memory of munching delicious pastries with the other boy, though it is bittersweet as Jensen was taken away from court to his family's estate at Castle Blackwell just a few days later and never got a chance to spend more time with the Prince. He looks around the room, hardly able to believe that he will have the opportunity to seven years later. He settles in a comfortable resting position on the soft mat placed next to the King's bed. The adrenalin of his presentation to court is starting to wear off, and Jensen feels the pull of exhaustion. He is just starting to doze off when he's startled to attention by footsteps. He quickly assumes his eagerly submissive position and strokes his cock a few times to make sure it's back to full hardness.

 

The door is flung open and Jensen hears an appreciative exclamation as booted feet approach. He keeps his eyes lowered as the feet circle his position and fingers trail across the skin of his neck and shoulders. Unwittingly, he lets out a small sound as he exhales and the caressing hand stops dead. Jensen bites his bottom lip in horror. He'd forgotten one of the first lessons so quickly: always be silent unless bid to be otherwise. He starts to quake a little and tears form at the corners of his eyes. He's only had thirty seconds with the King and he is going to be sent away and replaced with a tribute who knows how to behave.

 

"Shh, it's okay," a melodic voice soothes. "I want to hear you. When you're here with me, I want you to make whatever noises feel right to you. Now come, get me out of these clothes. The hall was stifling tonight and I feel like a trussed up turkey in all this heavy velvet. You are permitted to walk while you perform these tasks."

 

So thankful that the King wasn't sending him away, Jensen hurries to undress him, placing the clothing where his handler instructed, glad to be able to stretch his legs. When he pulls off the King's loose, cotton shirt, Jensen exhales audibly at the expanse of golden skin in front of him. He knows the King has a nice body from all the sword training he does every day, but Jensen isn't prepared for the contoured muscles in front of him. His tongue swipes his lower lip unconsciously and the King chuckles. _Chuckles_.

 

"Like what you see, my pretty kitty?"

 

Jensen's eyebrows knit together under his mask at the name. Part of him hates it. Hates to be reminded that he is in the mask and ridiculous tail. But the rest of him is thrilled with whatever nickname the King wants to give him.

 

King Jared chuckles again, seeing Jensen stiffen a little at the words. "Okay, maybe that doesn't quite work. I was just trying it out. I'll come up with something."  

 

Jensen has gone still at all the talk of nicknames and King Jared looks down at his still-clothed legs pointedly. Jensen rushes forward to remove the King's breeches and hose, holding his breath as he frees the royal cock from its prison. The King is half-hard and Jensen's face is mere inches away as he kneels on the floor to slip the fabric off over the King's feet. Jensen licks his bottom lip and sees the cock dance in front of him in response as a small moan escapes King Jared's lips. Jensen realizes the King must be watching his mouth so he licks his lip again and watches as the prick stands to full attention.  Jensen deliberately exhales a puff of breath onto the delicious member before he reluctantly rises to his feet to lay the clothing with the rest of the King's outfit.

 

"Your mouth…Poets should write endless verses about your beautiful mouth."

 

Jensen turns at the murmured words and dares to meet the King's eyes. King Jared smiles at the breach in protocol then he lies back on his large bed and pats the mattress next to him. "Come show me what your mouth can do."

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/wPJWbiL)

 

Jensen crawls up the bed between King Jared's legs, arching his back and swaying like the jungle cat he's embodying. He growls a little low in his throat and nips gently at the King's muscular thighs en route to his goal. King Jared is watching Jensen intently, and spreads his legs as Jensen's lips find his ball sac. The King gasps as the wet heat of Jensen's mouth surrounds one, then both of his testes. Jensen rolls them gently on his tongue, then sucks a little harder when the King makes a satisfied groan. When that groan turns impatient, Jensen abandons the tender flesh and mouths up the shaft of the King's cock to lick around its candy-pink tip. King Jared's hips are arching off the bed as Jensen teases around the crown of his cock, and he listens intently to his King's gasps and moans, learning what his master likes, cataloguing it all for future reference.

 

Jensen is just about to slide the shaft of the royal prick into his throat when he feels the King's hands tugging at him.  He looks up at King Jared, wiping at the rogue saliva running down his chin.

 

The King's nostrils flare at the sight, and Jensen knows his lips must be suffused with pink and even fuller than normal. During their training the tributes studied their faces in mirrors before, during and after sex, so they'd know how best to display themselves to their masters. Jensen presses his lips forward into a slight pout and King Jared looks like he wants to eat Jensen alive. The monarch swallows visibly and instructs Jensen to turn around and straddle his chest.

 

Jensen moves quickly to comply and feels the King tugging at his leopard's tail as Jensen gets to work swallowing his master's cock. He gasps around King Jared's prick when he feels the plug slide out of his ass and the fingers which had been tracing the stretched rim of his hole slide into him.

 

"Look at that pretty hole all open for me," admires the King. "I've never seen any tributes as beautiful as you three were tonight. Watching you take that big cock in front of all those people, while you were balls-deep in another was almost too much. I wanted to pull my cock out and stroke it right there. Wanted to step up and paint all three of you with my come as you fucked and were fucked."

 

Jensen moans around the King's cock, loosening his jaw so the man can thrust up into Jensen's mouth as he talks. King Jared takes full advantage and fucks deep into Jensen's throat. "Oh, yes, my pet, I knew your mouth would be perfect. Just made for me, weren't you?"

 

Jensen groans his assent around the King's prick, stroking the underside of the shaft with his tongue.  He can feel his own cock sliding against King Jared's bare chest, trails of pre-come leaking from the tip as the King thrusts three fingers in and out of Jensen's used hole.  He doesn't know if the King will permit him to come again, but if the man keeps playing his sweet spot like a virtuoso, Jensen is going to be adorning the royal abdomen with a tribute of his own very soon.

 

King Jared's breathing is becoming more and more ragged and he's unable to keep up his litany of filth. He abandons himself to fucking Jensen's face as he toys with his tribute's hole. Jensen presses the pads of his fingers just behind the King's balls, the added stimulus sending King Jared over the edge. Jensen swallows the hot, salty emission that spills into his throat and fills his mouth. His brain is filled with <i>Jared</i> and _Finally_ and when the other man instructs, "Come for me, my pet," Jensen does exactly that.

 

When they both come down from their climaxes, King Jared re-inserts Jensen's plug and pats his ass tenderly. Jensen climbs off the large bed and rings for hot water to bathe the king. Once the King is clean and tucked into his soft bed, Jensen has a quick wash in the remaining water and curls up on the sleeping mat the King showed him earlier. He's nearly asleep - so he can't be sure he isn't already dreaming - when he thinks he hears the words, "Goodnight, sweet Jensen."  Real or imaginary, the words carry him into slumber.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

[ ](http://imgur.com/ItpKFKM)

 

 

 Jensen quickly adapts to life in the castle and takes great pride in serving his King. He acts as King Jared's personal valet and body servant, and with the help of the other royal servants, keeps his King clean, fed, clothed, and sexually gratified. He wakes the King with a blowjob each morning and generally performs the same service again each night. The only time he's separated from his beloved master is when King Jared leaves to meet with his advisors each morning, and Jensen is taken to the tribute quarters to bathe and eat.

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/ItNwhtV)

 

Jensen and the King ride together each afternoon, often staying to groom the horses themselves if there is no pressing palace business to attend to. Jensen occasionally catches King Jared with a soft smile on his face when they're able to do so, and wonders if His Majesty is remembering the kiss they once shared. Except Jared doesn't recognize Jensen as the young boy from the stable those many years ago. Or does he? Jensen is never able to get a clear read on that.

 

Some nights the King orders one of the other tributes to his apartments and watches Jensen fuck or be fucked. The King seems to like every variation, ordering men or women depending on his whim, and even had a few of the women wear harnesses so they could fuck Jensen's ass with artificial cocks. Jensen happily complies with his King's every wish, though it is the royal cock he really wants to have inside him. Once he's sent the other tribute away for the night, King Jared loves to play with Jensen's used hole while Jensen blows him, but never seems inclined to take Jensen himself. Jensen yearns for the day the King decides to fuck him, but he will serve him body and soul no matter what.

  
  


*****

Jensen is receiving his morning bath when he overhears the servants talking about preparations for the upcoming midsummer banquet, meaning Jensen has already been in the castle with King Jared for three of his six months' Tribute. Their excitement is contagious and Jensen can't wait to ask Javier about what sort of role he will play in the proceedings. There are murmurs amongst the tributes about what it might entail but their handlers quickly shut down the discussion, telling them they'll find out all they need to know in good time. As a youth, he had heard stories and rumours about the midsummer banquet from various courtiers when they visited his family at their country seat, but he was never at court when he'd been old enough to attend.

 

Jensen wakes early the morning of the banquet to a soft touch on his shoulder. Javier is standing over him and Jensen looks anxiously to the big bed containing the sleeping King. King Jared appears to be sleeping peacefully and Jensen is struck by the love he has for the man, much as he is every morning when he awakes. Javier smiles warmly at Jensen's concern for his King's comfort and inclines his head toward King Jared's former valet, who is bustling silently nearby with hot water and supplies for King Jared's bath.

 

Javier clips the thin gold chain to Jensen's collar and ties on the more elaborate leopard mask Jensen always wears when he's outside the King's private chambers. Once appropriately adorned, Jensen follows Javier out of the royal apartments and into the deeper reaches of the castle where the tributes are bathed and fed. Jensen eats a light breakfast alongside the other tributes and he exchanges excited smiles with Stephen, though they know better than to converse.

 

Once fed, the tributes are led into the large bathing chambers where they are steamed, scrubbed, oiled and massaged in a much more detailed manner than their usual daily ablutions.

Jensen is nearly purring like his totem cat as Javier's skilled hands massage his stiff muscles until they're relaxed and pliant. Next, his skin is painted with a thick layer of clay and he's left to rest next to a warm fireplace as it dries. Once the clay has cracked and flaked, Jensen is led to the area with the long hoses and he's rinsed clean of the clay while standing over the channel of running water. He is then subjected to the thorough internal cleansing that always embarrasses him, but Javier strokes and pets him through the worst parts, and before Jensen knows it, he's being led back to the warm baths for a final scrub and a rest.

 

One hour before the meal is to be served, the tributes are taken to the main hall to take their positions for the banquet.

 

Jensen is arranged on his back with his legs up on two platforms. His cock and waxed balls are decorated like a flower so it looks perfect whether he's flaccid or erect. A pot of sweet oil is brought out with a bowl of miniature plums that have been chained together. They're inserted into his ass one at a time until he's fuller than he's ever been. He starts to sweat and panic until Javier is brought out by the irate head chef to get Jensen under control. Javier is kind but firm with Jensen as he reminds his charge who all this splendour is for. Jensen takes some deep breaths and stills himself. He can withstand anything for King Jared. Stephen is brought to lie next to him on the massive table in the same position but reversed, and Jensen sneaks his hand over until their fingertips are just barely touching. If the chefs notice, they don't say anything.

 

Lying still is agony until the room fills with voices and the knowledge of being on display like this fills Jensen with such strong pride that he's able to be perfectly still and content in his position. He gains strength from the man next to him and the knowledge that he's doing this for his King. That Kind Jared will see him and be pleased with his tribute.

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/cEBympS)

 

The guests stroke him and play with him as they gather food. The variable flower stamen is a favourite feature and he's stroked to hardness over and over then left to go soft again before the enthusiastic spectators. Once the first guest discovers the chain of fruit in his ass, he is subjected to the indignity of them being pulled out one by one to delighted applause as each slips its way free. Stephen is experiencing the same thing next to him and the guests even try to time it so a plum emerges simultaneously from each man's hole. There are disappointed sighs when the last piece of fruit slips free, and the guests move on to examine what clever tricks the chefs have created with the other tributes.

 

When most of the food is gone, curtains are pulled around the tables to block the tributes from view as they are helped up from their long-held positions. Jensen is stiff and it takes a bit before he's able to walk upright once his feet hit the flagstone floor. Javier supports Jensen until he's moving more easily and then simply holds the thin collar chain. Jensen soaks in what must be his fifth bath of the day before his skin is dried and lightly oiled. He kneels on a bench so Javier can ensure he's open and ready for the next part of the evening, and when his handler determines that his ass is prepared, he's fitted with a large leopard tail plug and led back to the party.

  
  


A cheer sounds from the crowd when the tributes are led back to the banquet. The tables have been cleared and padded couches, chairs, benches, and countless pillows have been strewn about. Hundreds of candles on large candelabras provide soft, flickering light. Guests who were lounging casually, talking and sipping wine, move forward to surround the tributes, and Jensen sees his fellow tributes quickly pulled to various couches while he is led to kneel on a soft bench.

 

Countless hands stroke over his body and he feels the plug in his ass shift as the guests tug gleefully at his tail. Probing fingers grasp the edge of the plug and start fucking it in and out of his hole. The thrusts are fast and too sharp and he's relieved when it's pulled from his ass and quickly replaced by a hard cock. He hears murmurs of approval and envy from the crowd. Jensen is adjusting to the rhythm of thrusts when a thick thumb parts his lips and he opens wide as a cock slides into his mouth. Jensen tries to suck and stroke the velvety shaft, but the man grabs the sides of his head and starts thrusting hard and fast. Jensen simply loosens his jaw and traces the underside of the cock with his tongue as the man fucks his mouth.

 

As soon as the lord reaming his ass is finished and pulls out, another lord takes his place. This cock is thicker than the last and Jensen relishes the stretch as the man starts pounding into him. The lord who is using Jensen's mouth starts to grunt and gasp, and Jensen braces himself for the load of come that soon fills his throat. He hasn't even fully swallowed the bitter fluid when his jaw is wrenched open again and he's fed a new cock. Once he's taken a third prick in both his mouth and ass, the guests flip Jensen onto his back.

 

As his body is turned, Jensen gets brief moment to glance around the room and sees each tribute being thoroughly fucked by a crowd of partygoers. He sees the peacock from his first night in the castle riding an enormous prick, the feathers on his mask quivering as he bounced up and down. Stephen is in a sixty-nine position with a young lord on a divan while another lord pounds into him from behind. The sounds of pleasure fill the room: moans, low grunts, sharp staccato cries, and flesh slapping against flesh.

 

The crowd around Jensen holds his legs wide apart and he can feel come dribbling out of his ass and running between his cheeks as yet another cock slides home. Questing fingers trace patterns in the freckles dusting his shoulders and chest before they slip down to tease and twist his nipples until he can feel the burn of blood rushing to the surface. A soft, warm mouth engulfs one abused peak and he drops his head back in pleasure. His open mouth is soon filled with a pair of testicles and he tongues the delicate sacs while the lord jerks himself off until he sprays his release across Jensen's chest. As soon as that guest has moved on, a new prick slides into his open throat.

 

Jensen loses count of how many cocks he's taken as he's passed around between the partygoers. At one point he hears murmurs of 'Your Majesty' run through the crowd and Jensen feels large, familiar hands stroking the globes of his ass, but when he tries to turn his head to get a look at the King, the lord face fucking him pulls him back to the business at hand.

 

Occasionally, someone comes up with a novel way to display Jensen's body and there's a rush of people to fill his holes in the new position. His jaw is beginning to ache from holding it open and Jensen's drooling copiously when yet another lord feeds him his cock. He sucks valiantly until he's swallowing its thick emission.

 

The intensity of the party sounds around him slowly diminish, and Jensen glances around to see many of the guests sprawled on the various furniture and cushions, their needs sated for the moment. He's just finished riding the lap of a portly lord, legs shaking from fatigue, when he recognizes Javier's gentle touch on his shoulder. The crowd protests weakly in their exhausted state, but Javier informs them he needs to take their plaything to get his rest. His tail plug is reinserted into his fucked-out hole, the gold leash is clipped to his collar, and Jensen quietly follows his handler out of the massive hall.

 

Back in the tribute quarters, Jensen collapses into soft cushions and tries to regain his breath. His throat burns, and when Javier slides the tail plug out to examine him, he whimpers a little. A soothing salve is spread over his abused ass and he's handed a goblet of warm wine to drink. The liquid eases the ache in his throat and he drinks eagerly while Javier gently strokes his head and back, murmuring praise for how well Jensen did at the party; Javier was so proud to see him perform so beautifully, and the King was very pleased with Jensen when he toured the hall.

 

The wine makes Jensen's whole body feel heavy and warm, and he briefly wonders what had been added to the liquid but soon he slips into dreamless slumber, caressed by Javier's soft hands and words.

  
  



	4. Chapter Four

[ ](http://imgur.com/OAJRYyO)

 

 

The morning light streaming in through the large windows onto his sleeping pallet wakes Jensen from his assisted slumber. He stretches and feels a full-body stiffness that brings him to sudden alertness. He's still in the tribute quarters and judging by the sun, it's long past time for King Jared to receive his morning pleasuring before his bath.

 

Jensen stumbles as he disentangles himself from the blankets and rushes out the door, heading towards the King's quarters to beg his forgiveness. Javier meets him in the hallway carrying a tray of food and tea and uses it to try to herd Jensen back into the tribute quarters.

 

"The King--" Jensen blurts, his voice shaky with fatigue and panic as he tries to dodge around his handler.

 

"It's alright, my sweet boy. You're excused from your duties today. Yesterday was exhausting and you've earned a rest. Come, break your fast and then I'll give you a relaxing bath and massage."

 

"I must not. The King. He needs me. I must serve him."

 

Jensen ducks under the tray and dashes down the corridor, bare feet slapping the flagstones as he runs. He drops to his knees in front of the King's chambers and opens the door. When he sees King Jared sitting on his bed, fully dressed as his valet pulls on his boots, Jensen's heart sinks.

 

He genuflects low before the King. "I apologise, Your Majesty. I was not here to serve you this morning. I did not intend to fail you in this way."

  
Jensen hears a very quiet, "Leave us," and then King Jared is kneeling before his prostrate form.

 

"You are not supposed to be here, my pet."

 

Jensen looks up in panic. The King is discarding him due to his negligence this morning? It can't be. "Please, Sire," he pleads. "I beg your forgiveness. I will not allow it to happen again. Please let me stay and serve you."

 

"You foolish boy." King Jared is smiling at him and Jensen can't understand how the King could be so deliberately cruel as to be visibly pleased that he is going to be rid of Jensen. His green eyes fill with tears that spill down his cheeks.

 

The King's hazel eyes widen in alarm at Jensen's tears and he pulls Jensen up until his tribute is kneeling before him. "You're not supposed to be here this morning because you were given today to recuperate and relax after the banquet. You're exhausted and the poppy wine should have kept you asleep much later than this." Jensen stared at him uncomprehendingly so the King stands up, pulling Jensen to stand next to him. He backs Jensen up until the back of his knees hit the mattress and he's forced to sit. Jensen protests as the King pushes him to lie back on the soft bed and then pulls the covers over his struggling form.

 

"You will stay there and sleep until I say otherwise, Tribute. Is that clear?"

 

Jensen freezes at the King's authoritative tone. King Jared has never spoken to Jensen this way, and he bites back the protest he'd been planning to voice.

 

"Yes, Sire," Jensen replies instead.

 

"Good. You will rest and when food is brought to you, you will eat it." The King arches an eyebrow at Jensen as if daring him to argue.

 

Jensen nods meekly. "Yes, Sire."

 

The King cups Jensen's jaw where he lies amongst the plush pillows. "Good boy," he intones, looking deep into Jensen's eyes. He pulls back and strides from the chamber, leaving Jensen buried amidst the King's plush bed coverings.

  


Javier steps into the room still carrying Jensen's breakfast tray moments after the King's exit. "Are you ready to believe me now, my stubborn boy? Sometimes we know better than you what's best for you."

 

Jensen looks chagrined and sits up to accept the tray. He takes a sip of the hot tea and tastes the bitter poppy and knows they are making sure he will sleep. The added honey isn't enough to mask the flavour, but when Jensen frowns at the taste, Javier clears his throat and looks pointedly at him. Jensen takes sip after sip of the tea under Javier's watchful gaze until the mug is empty.

 

When Jensen is finished his meal, Javier orders him into the hot bath he had sent up while Jensen was eating. Jensen sinks into the comforting water and leans into the thorough scrubbing Javier gives him. He hadn't realized how filthy he was following the previous night's activities, and it feels great to have his skin free from the itch of the dried come of an untold number of men. Javier washes his hair and massages Jensen's scalp so perfectly that Jensen is nearly purring. As Javier dries him with a thick towel, the sedative effects of the tea are taking their effect and at Javier's urging, Jensen slides into the King's luxurious bed without protest.

 

The next time Jensen wakes, the room is bathed in the soft light of dozens of beeswax candles. King Jared sits at his desk reading documents and taking notes on a sheet of paper. The monarch has changed out of his formal clothing and is clad in his loose sleep shirt and soft, silk robe. Jensen watches the King for a few minutes, loving the way his changeable eyes reflect different colours in the warm light. Jensen's heart speeds up every time the King's pink tongue darts out of his mouth as he concentrates; it makes him look so much younger than his 25 years.

 

Jensen moves as silently as he can out from under the bedclothes and crawls across the floor toward the desk. He feels King Jared's eyes on him when he's covered half the distance and he makes sure to exaggerate the feline prowl as he makes his way to the King. He crawls under the desk from the far side and crouches between the King's bare legs.

 

Jensen hears the light click of the King's quill hitting the desk as Jensen nuzzles his face against the smooth fabric covering the King's thighs. "Please, don't let me interrupt your work, Your Majesty," Jensen murmurs and then unties the belt holding the robe closed. Jensen ducks his head beneath the hem of the sleep shirt and nuzzles the King's thighs.

 

Jensen hears King Jared's breath catch as he opens his legs to Jensen. Planting wet kisses in his wake, Jensen works his way up the King's inner thigh before burying his face against King Jared's hip. Jensen stills himself for a few moments, simply breathing in the King's scent as he waits for his master's reaction. When he feels the King reach for the quill, and the faint scratching sound resumes, Jensen runs his fingertips teasingly up and down the King's thighs.

 

The hairs covering the King's legs stand on end in reaction to Jensen's tight touches. Jensen smiles to himself then soothes the skin with gentle downward strokes. He presses light open-mouthed kisses to the King's abdomen and brushes his cheek against the velvet length of King Jared's cock as he moves past it. The scratching sound of the King's pen stops and Jensen halts his progress until it begins anew. He rewards the King's diligence with a long lick to the length of his cock.

 

A moan escapes King Jared's lips and Jensen feels the muscular thighs contract under his hands as his master tries to maintain control. Jensen continues to lick long strokes up King Jared's prick, occasionally swirling his tongue around the flared head, or moving down to lap at his balls. The sounds Jensen is driving from the King's throat are so deliciously desperate that Jensen teases his beloved King for much longer than he normally would before sliding his mouth down the full length of the royal cock.

 

Jensen hears the sound of paper tearing as the sharp tip of the King's pen pierces it. He hopes the document the King was working on wasn't too important, but he's too intoxicated by his master's smell and the feel of the King's thick cock against his tongue to stop what he's doing. Jensen hums contentedly around the silky skin and hollows his cheeks with suction. The King's low groan reverberates through his body and Jensen uses everything he's learned about what pleases the King to bring him off, swallowing every drop that pulses hot onto his tongue.

 

Jensen soothes over the hyper-sensitive tissue with his tongue until the King has stopped quaking with his release. He kisses the tip of King Jared's cock then ducks his head out from under his master's sleep shirt. Jensen ties the robe closed then rests his face momentarily in the King's lap. Jensen isn't sure he wants to return to a life that doesn't involve serving the King in this way and he has to shut down the tension that floods his body when he thinks about it.

 

King Jared cards his fingers through Jensen's hair until Jensen relaxes again. The King's thumb then traces down the side of Jensen's jaw to outline his plump, red, spit-and-come-slick lips. The King looks down at Jensen with a tenderness that makes Jensen's heart dance and his stomach drop through the floor. Pink lips part as if he's about to say something but then his expression shutters. He picks up his pen and examines the damaged document.

 

"Thank you, tribute. You may return to your bed now. If you so desire, you may pleasure yourself before you go to sleep," the King says, without taking his eyes off his work.

 

Jensen's heart sinks at his dismissal but he crawls back to his mattress. He looks forlornly at the small bed and then gazes back across the room to where the King has evidently decided the damage isn't too bad and is continuing to write. Knowing the King may scold him but also knowing he's not actually disobeying the King's request, Jensen drags his mattress across the stone floor and curls up in his blankets at his master's feet. It's there he finally drifts off to sleep, lulled by the sound of the King's quiet breathing and the quill pen scraping across the page.

  


Jensen's days in the castle return to their previous rhythm and he relishes his role serving King Jared. Every day he hopes will be the day that he gets more from his master than just tender affection and every night he goes to sleep disappointed.

 

One night King Jared calls for Stephen to attend him in his chambers for the first time. The King invites Stephen to join him and Jensen on the bed where Jensen has been teasing and stroking the King's cock without bringing him to release. A roaring fire in the fireplace warms the room and the three men are naked aside from the soft fabric masks Jensen and Stephen wear at all times. Other than their first night in the castle when Stephen fucked Jensen at the King's command, the two men had never been intimate, and it is a little strange for Jensen to be looking into the eyes of his friend rather than a lesser-known tribute as they lean in to kiss. Even stranger, instead of watching from a slight distance the way he normally did when he ordered a tribute in to perform with Jensen, the King remains close, touching the two men's necks as he watches Jensen and Stephen kiss.  When the two tributes' lips part, the King pulls Stephen to him and starts kissing him thoroughly. Jensen can see the King's pink tongue licking deeply into Stephen's mouth.

 

Jensen is stunned; the King doesn't kiss him except for light pecks and here he is drinking in Stephen like he's dying of thirst. Jensen moves in to kiss the King when he and Stephen break apart but he only presses the lightest of kisses to Jensen's waiting lips then turns Stephen's head so the other tribute can kiss Jensen again. Jensen can taste the King in Stephen's kiss and he plunges his tongue deep trying to lick all the King's flavour out of Stephen's mouth. He chases the taste of King Jared, reliving flashes of their first awkward kiss in the stable so many years previous.  Jensen's eyes are glazed and he's nearly swooning when the King pounces on Stephen and plunges his own tongue deep again. They pass Stephen between them as some sort of oral proxy until the lion tribute is gasping for breath and presses his hands against both of their chests for a momentary reprieve. There's a knowing look in Stephen's bright blue eyes that Jensen can't comprehend.

 

The King guides Jensen and Stephen to lie side by side on the bed facing one another with their faces at each other's cocks. At the King's command, the two tributes go down on each other, mindful of the King instruction not to come. King Jared moves Jensen's hands to Stephen's ass and when Jensen has removed Stephen's lion's tail plug, the King dribbles oil onto his fingers. Jensen understands he is to ensure Stephen is adequately prepped and slides two slick fingers into Stephen's hole while he suckles his cock. Stephen opens easily to Jensen's touch as he scissors his fingers apart. He adds a third finger once Stephen is fucking back against his hand.

 

Jensen feels his own ass cheeks spread and Stephen's fingers slide into Jensen's hole once his leopard's tail is removed. It takes everything within Jensen to resist coming when the King slides a finger in next to Stephen's two and starts stroking Jensen's prostate. He pulls back from Stephen's mouth to calm himself and the King slides another finger inside. The burning pleasure is too much. "I'm gonna," he starts but the King silences him and says, "You will not come until I give you permission to come, Tribute." Jensen whines and has to revert to his tribute training for the breathing patterns that allow him to stay at the peak of pleasure without cresting over.

 

Finally, the King has pity on Jensen and commands Jensen to lie on his back with his knees pulled to his chest. Stephen is positioned above him and Jensen feels the blunt head of Stephen's cock at his entrance and then it slides to the root in one smooth thrust. Jensen figured the King had been intending Jensen and Stephen to switch later on, that Jensen was preparing Stephen for his cock. Jensen is completely shocked when the King kneels up behind Stephen, and Jensen hears Stephen's choked-off gasp when the King's prick spears him.

 

Jensen has to bite back tears as he adjusts to the weight of two men above him. He feels utterly rejected despite Stephen's mouth painting his throat with kisses as Stephen's cock fills him so deliciously. The King has never indicated any desire to fuck Jensen even though Jensen has been so willing and has presented himself appealingly to the King.  Why does the King desire Stephen and not him?  Jensen is beginning to collapse in on himself until he feels the intensity of the King's hazel eyes  locked on his own. Jensen gives himself over to that connection and from that point on, every thrust the King makes into Stephen is a thrust into Jensen in turn.

 

Jensen is still confused but he can't deny the hunger in King Jared's gaze. He's seen that look before and knows what it means. The King's eyes never leave Jensen's as he pants and sweats and pounds into Stephen. Jensen feels every one of the King's movements through Stephen's body and he's beyond aroused, his body trembling with the need to release. When the King commands it, Jensen comes, spilling thick, white streaks that stretch from his belly to his throat. Jensen's still floating in a sea of bliss when he feels Stephen tense above him. Jensen stares into the King's face and sees his forehead furrow the specific way it does when his master is coming. At the same time, Jensen feels Stephen's cock twitch inside him and when Stephen shoots his come deep into Jensen, he feels like it's the King's come painting his insides hot and messy.

 


	5. Chapter Five

[ ](http://imgur.com/jqgdmnE)

 

 

 

Jensen sleeps later than usual the next morning; it had been well past mid-night when the King sent Stephen away and Jensen readied the King for slumber. Once curled up in his own bed, it take Jensen hours to finally fall asleep despite the exhaustion that followed incredible sex. He woke regularly during the night, his mind abuzz with questions for the King before drifting back into fitful sleep.

 

Once fully awake, he shakes off the sleep fog and moves to the King's bed. He crawls under the covers from the side and takes the King's soft cock in his mouth until it thickens to its full length; he's only able to hold half of it easily. There's a faint sour note on his cock this morning and Jensen realizes it must be a residual trace of Stephen's ass. The reminder of the previous night sets Jensen's head to spinning with questions again, but he focuses his attention to the matter at hand and dutifully sucks and strokes the King's prick until he's swallowing a creamy load that - much to Jensen's relief - tastes of nothing but King Jared. He slips back out the side of the bed before the King even has a chance to thank him and rings the bell that fetches servants with the King's bath.

 

Jensen has trouble meeting King Jared's eyes as he goes about his morning duties. He does everything required of him quickly and efficiently but he's tense and uncommunicative. He keeps opening his mouth to ask the King a question but can't bring himself to do it. Finally, while he's helping the King on with his tall boots, King Jared snaps at him to be out with it. Jensen takes a deep breath.

 

"Do you not desire me, Your Majesty?"

 

King Jared stops still and lifts Jensen's chin so he can look into his tribute's eyes. "How could you possibly think that? Of course I desire you."

 

"But you don't…" Jensen couldn't finish the sentence. He pulls his gaze from the Kings and blurts, "Why don't you want to fuck me? I'm so willing and I do my best to make myself desirable to you, but you've never seemed interested. I thought maybe you just didn't want to have sex any of the tributes, but then last night, you fucked him. I could still taste him on you this morning. You looked at me while you were in him as if you wished it were my ass you were reaming. Why didn't you simply ream my ass?" Jensen buries his face in King Jared's large palm.

 

"Oh, my beautiful boy," the King replies, stroking Jensen's hair. "It's not because I don't desire you. Being with you every day is nearly as much torture as it is pleasure because I want to pull you into my arms and my bed and never let go. I can't have you because once I have, there's no way I'd be able to share you. If I let myself really touch you, I'd want to murder anyone else who put his hands on you."

 

Jensen stared open-mouthed at the King, surprised by the violence and passion in his words.

 

"This is your tribute time, my pet," the King continues.  "You're supposed to explore every experience put in front of you without fear of a jealous lover--"

 

"But I don't want that. I mean, I've had enough experience," Jensen blurts, daring to interrupt the King. "I want to be with you. I love you."

 

"You're the perfect tribute, my boy, and I'm pleased that you love your King."

 

"No," Jensen corrects, needing the King to understand. "I love you. I have always loved you." He reaches his hands around to the back of his head where the fabric mask is tied and starts to undo it, ready to reveal his identity to the King.

 

"Jensen, stop!" the King commands and Jensen's hands freeze where they are.

 

"You know who I am?" Jensen asks, arms still poised to untie the mask.

 

"Of course I know who you are. Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get you here with me? You were supposed to spend your tribute time in Niaswen but thankfully, the tribute distribution system is a little more flexible when lubricated with gold.

 

"Despite how selfish I was being by keeping you here with me, I wanted to give you the opportunity to be as free and anonymous as you chose, to be able to act as if you didn't know anyone here."

 

"But I've only ever wanted you," Jensen says, words tumbling from his mouth now that he is finally speaking them. "I watched you every day growing up in the castle, and those rare times I caught your eye and you smiled at me had me flying for days. Then came that terrible moment with Beauchamp in the stables." The King's face darkens at Jensen's mention of the man's name who had tried to force himself upon Jensen. "But when you kissed me, that day turned into the best day of my life until I started serving you every day here in the castle." A realization dawns across Jensen's face. "I haven't seen Lord Beauchamp at court. I don't recall seeing him when I was here for your coronation either."

 

The King's face is hard. "He was given command of a ship following your departure from court. An unseasonal storm overtook the ship, and though the rest of the crew survived, Beauchamp," King Jared spits the name like it defiles his mouth to say it, "was swept overboard by a huge wave."

 

Jensen stares at the King open mouthed. A cascade of emotions sweep over King Jared's face - anger, fear, guilt - but then it hardens again into cold stone. Jensen struggles to find the question he's not sure he wants to ask, but the King stops him with three short words.

 

"He hurt you."

 

Jensen's eyes fill with tears when he finally understands exactly what the King is telling him. His show of emotion seems to anger the King.

 

"That monster got what he deserved and you weep for him? You weren't the first boy he hurt, but I made sure you were the last. You wanted to know why I haven't had you? This is why.  Now you know what I am capable of when it comes to you."

 

"I don't weep for him, Sire. I weep for the young Prince who gave the order. The tall, handsome, sweet Prince whom I loved."

 

"Why would you weep for him?"

 

"Because I just found out that he loved me too."

 

The King looks down for a moment, swallows, then looks back at Jensen. "Loves you," he corrects.

 

Jensen doesn't bother with the ties on his mask, but simply pulls it over his head and tosses it aside. He surges forward to kiss the King, knocking him flat on his back on the bed. The King makes some weak noises of protest but then he's returning Jensen's kiss, large hands cupping the back of Jensen's head to hold him in place.

 

"Jared. Oh, Jared," Jensen chants between kisses.

 

"Jensen," Jared answers and pulls Jensen tight to his body.

 

Jensen kisses a line down the side of Jared's throat, breathing deep of his beloved's scent that is similar but slightly sweeter than the musk of his cock and balls. Jensen pulls Jared's shirt free from his breeches and is trying to drag it up Jared's chest to remove it when Jared pushes him away, panting for breath.

 

"I cannot, my beautiful boy. Not while you are here as a tribute. I cannot have you unless you are mine and mine alone." Jared is gone and the King is back with a determined expression.

 

"But that is what I want too, Sire." Jensen argues, though he schools his features into a submissive expression as he crouches next to the King on the bed, ready to climb back into the King's lap as soon as the man shows his will is crumbling. "I love only you. How may I prove this to you? I will do whatever you ask of me."

 

"But you do not speak truly, tribute. You love another. The lion," the King continues, exasperated by Jensen's look of blank confusion.

 

Jensen rushes to correct his master. "I care very deeply about my friend, but I do not love him as I do you. We have never been together except at your explicit request. Did you not have a friend during your tribute season?"

 

"Well, yes," the King blushes a little when he thinks back.

 

"And did you love him as you did your master?"

 

"Mistress, in fact," the King corrects, but then admits that he had not. "We are good friends still to this day, and I value him as an ally in his home kingdom."

 

"That is what Stephen is to me. A good friend and a future ally." Though it is against tribute protocol, Jensen uses his friend's name to show the King he would not keep anything from him.

 

The King stands and begins pacing the room, his boot heels clicking on the stone floor. "I will have to think on this, my pet." Jensen remains patiently still until the King stops before him and lifts Jensen's chin with long fingers. "Could it be true? Could I really have you as my own?" King Jared asks, mostly to himself.

 

"I love you, Jared," Jensen replies, using the King's given name to emphasise that he is speaking to the man, not his master or King. He wets his plump lips with his tongue and the King bends to kiss him tenderly before walking away.

 

Jensen quickly pulls his mask back into place when he hears the King's boot-steps ringing down the corridor away from his chambers. Javier arrives moments later to collect and leash his tribute, and Jensen follows his handler to the tribute quarters wearing an enigmatic smile.

  
  


The King is distracted for the next few days. Jensen often catches his master watching him with a thoughtful expression. Jensen acts the model tribute and doesn't press the King. He pleasures King Jared every morning and evening as always and enjoys the added affection the King includes in his touches, perhaps unconsciously. There are no more late night visits to the King's quarters from other tributes.

 

Jensen and the King are riding the borders of the castle's grazing lands one afternoon, ensuring the fences are in good repair. King Jared explains that he likes to do this several times a season though he's got men to perform the task. Jensen looks at the cattle munching happily on the grass in the enclosed paddock sporting shaggy coats but for a shaved patch where they bear the King's brand.

 

He turns to the King, breathless. "I could wear your mark."

 

"What's that, my pet?" the King replies distractedly.

 

"I could wear your mark. Brand me with your seal then you'd know I was yours and yours alone."

 

The King turns to Jensen, eyes wide with surprise. His pupils darken with a slightly feral hunger when he asks, "You'd do that for me? Let me burn my mark into your skin? Wear my brand for the rest of your days?"

 

"My heart and body already belong to you. Why shouldn't I wear an outward mark that proves it?" Jensen replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  "It would be treason for another to touch me if I bore your brand."

 

King Jared is staring at him as if he's finally seeing Jensen and not the tribute. He opens his mouth to speak again then slams it shut. He digs his heels into his mount's flank and gallops off. Raksha seems to read her rider's energy and soars over the fence as they approach, content to fly across the open field rather than trace the fence-line back to the castle. Jensen and Oresh follow suit and the four of them walk into the stable half an hour later panting and windblown.

 

The King looks at Jensen while they rub down their mounts and gives him an open, dimpled grin that transforms him back into the boy Jensen fell in love with. Jensen wants to dive into those dimples and build a nest, but he merely grins back. When they're finished, Jensen strips off the protective riding gear and follows the King back to the castle naked but for his leopard mask and tail.

  
  


The next days in the castle are a constant buzz of activity. It is nearing the end of the tributes' service and a final banquet is scheduled three days hence. The King is busy but more relaxed than Jensen has seen him in past months. However, Jensen is nervous; he doesn't wish to participate in the banquet and subsequent orgy, but also doesn't want to disobey his master if he's ordered to do so.

 

Javier pulls Jensen aside for his daily massage and while he's working out Jensen's muscular kinks, he informs him, "You will not be present for the banquet. The King has something special planned for you in his chambers." Jensen is made somehow simultaneously more and less nervous by his handler's declaration. He turns his head to look up at Javier but the man straightens Jensen's neck again with his hands. "I know no more so I can say no more."

  
  


Jensen rises the morning of the banquet and suckles the King to wakefulness. He takes his time, his mouth and tongue working in tandem to build the King's pleasure slowly. He hums happily around the King's cock and works it deep until the head brushes the back of his throat. He lets his jaw go loose and the King takes his cue, grabbing one side of Jensen's face in each massive hand and face fucking him hard and deep. The King pulls out seconds before he comes and decorates Jensen's puffy, fucked out lips - as well as the rest of his tribute's face - with thick stripes of come.

 

"You look so pretty, my sweet boy, I'm tempted to leave you wearing that all day," the King muses. He pulls Jensen up and kisses him deeply. Jensen melts into the kiss, sharing the taste of the King as their tongues intertwine.

 

"My beautiful boy," the King murmurs against Jensen's lips. He smiles at Jensen and Jensen can't help but to press a small kiss to each of the King's dimples. The King laughs, a sound that strikes pleasure all the way to Jensen's soul, and Jensen vows he'll spend as many days as he's got left on this plane making the King laugh like that.

 

Once the King is bathed, dressed, and off to meet with his privy council, Javier appears. "Come, tribute," he instructs, clipping the golden leash to Jensen's collar. "The King orders you to be prepared for this evening.

 

Jensen follows eagerly and submits to the ministrations of his handler and the other servants. He's thoroughly cleansed inside and out, and each step just adds to his feeling of anticipation and nervousness. Though his chest, balls and asshole are kept thoroughly waxed throughout his tribute time, and Jensen can tolerate the discomfort of the general depilation, he yelps when Javier starts plucking rogue hairs one by one with tweezers.  Javier shushes him with a gentle hand and reminds him, "For the King." Jensen bites his lip and surrenders to the discomfort.

  
  


The King's chambers are awash in candlelight when Jensen returns that evening. There is a lavish table set for two filled with all the King's favourite dishes as well as several of Jensen's. Bouquets of fragrant flowers fill the room with a heady scent that sets Jensen's head spinning even more than his nerves. Javier bids Jensen to kneel in his usual spot to await the King.

 

Before departing, Javier kisses Jensen softly, his lips barely brushing Jensen's. He gives Jensen a long, intense look, though Jensen can't read anything in his handler's dark brown gaze other than affection. He straightens Jensen's elaborate ceremonial Leopard mask - the one Jensen has only worn for his initial night at the castle and the midsummer banquet - and then exits with a final brush of his fingers to Jensen's rosy lips.

 

Jensen sits quietly focusing on slow, deep breathing until the chamber door swings open and he recognizes the sound of the King's boots on the flagstones. The King takes a seat at the table and bids Jensen join him, not at his feet as usual, but in the other chair. Jensen sits, conscious of his plug and tail as he settles into the chair. He sees the King notice the movement but the monarch says nothing and a servant hands Jensen a chalice of wine. Jensen accepts small portions of several of the dishes and he and the King sit eating in companionable silence. Jensen is too nervous to eat much and a little off-balance from the strange situation, but he smiles and agrees when the King comments on the delicious food.

 

When the dishes have been cleared and the servants withdraw, the King speaks, swirling the wine in his glass absently. "Please remove your masks, Jensen. I have a need to see your face while we discuss the matter at hand."

 

Jensen unties both the ceremonial mask and the soft fabric one that lies beneath, setting them both on the table before him. He looks up at the King expectantly and sees a brief smile flash across the King's face.

 

"That's better," the King continues. "You made a request of me. One that I am considering granting, but I cannot until I know you understand the full implications of the request."

 

Jensen's heart begins hammering in his chest.

 

"If you were to wear my mark, it would mean you could be with no other." The King holds up a hand when Jensen rushes to insist that that is what he wants. "Please wait until I am finished, Jensen. It would mean you could be with no other. Ever. You are so young and life is long. If you change your mind and tire of me, you would still belong to me. I could not release you from your bond.

 

"You could have no wife. Would bear no children to inherit the duchy of Blackwell. You would be from this day forward mine and mine alone. Do you truly understand this?"

 

"Yes, my King," Jensen replies when he realizes that the King is asking for an answer. "It is what I want. I would happily forgo any of the things you described to be with you. My sister's children can inherit the duchy. There will never be a time that I do not love you as I do now. Even if you refuse me, I will one day be an old man, grey and withered, and filled with love for you."

 

The King looks down at his wine and swallows hard at Jensen's words. "If I do this, mark you as my own, I would have no other before you either."

 

Jensen looks up, shocked. He never imagined the King would be committing himself to Jensen the way Jensen was giving himself to the King.

 

"I've loved you since I kissed you for the first time. I thought you were beautiful before that, couldn't help but watch you as you were growing up, but the moment our lips touched, I was yours. I have loved others since then, but never with the same intensity. I fell in love with my mistress when I was a tribute, and love her to this day as the mother of my two boys. Yes," he says in response to Jensen's wide eyes, "She became with child during our time together and once she had given birth to one royal bastard, she happily bore a second following my visit two years later. I have already claimed them as my own so when the boys are old enough, they will join me here at court. I will make them my legitimate heirs."

 

The rush of information is almost too much for Jensen to comprehend. He takes a large sip of wine and stares raptly at the King, realizing how little he actually knows about the man he loves, and aching to receive every piece of the puzzle. He's slightly jealous of the King's former mistress, but knows she must be deserving of Jensen's love as well, if she's dear to Jared's heart.

 

"I will love your children as I would my own flesh and blood, Jared," Jensen states, the truth of the statement as obvious as his love for the man sitting across the small table. He rises from his place and kneels at the King's feet. "I am yours."

 

Jared slides off his chair and kneels on the floor next to Jensen, "And I am yours."

 

They kiss, kneeling on the cold, stone floor, passion mixed with commitment and claiming.

 

"Come, my love," Jared instructs, rising to his feet and drawing Jensen to stand with him. He ties Jensen's soft mask behind his head before ringing for the servants who clear any remaining dishes and bring in one of the cushioned benches used for massage. The King hands Jensen a glass filled with a smoky amber fluid. "Drink this. You will need it."

 

Jensen is feeling loose and slightly muddled by the strong liquor when Jared bids Jensen lie back on the bench. The beamed ceiling swirls a little in Jensen's vision and he giggles. Jared is smiling at him fondly when he pulls out some straps and holds them where Jensen can see them. "This is it, my love. You must not have any doubts. Are you absolutely certain you wish to wear my mark?"

 

Jensen's green eyes shine with love and happiness as he returns Jared's gaze. "I am certain, my King, my beloved. I wish to wear your mark for the rest of my life. I belong to you."

 

The King affixes straps to Jensen's hands and feet, tying him down, open and exposed, on the bench. Three more straps wrap around his lower ribcage, hips and upper thighs. He is at the mercy of the King, completely helpless, and the feeling sends a rush through him that rapidly fills his cock. Jared notices and grins wickedly. "You like this, my pet?"  Jensen merely blushes in response. "I will file this information away to be revisited later." Jared's voice holds dark promise and he nips Jensen's bottom lip between his teeth.

 

The King rings his bell again and a large, burly man enters the room; Jensen recognizes him as the castle's blacksmith. He moves out of Jensen's line of sight toward the fireplace, and Jensen hears the sizzle of water on hot metal. His dick twitches a little at the surge of adrenalin coursing through his body.

 

"It is ready, Your Majesty," the blacksmith says.

 

"As are we. You may begin."

 

The large man appears at Jensen's side and thick fingers stroke the skin of his chest just above his heart. Jensen sees the King nod his approval when the man looks to him inquiringly. Jensen takes a slow deep breath. The King instructs Jensen to open his mouth and he places a thick piece of leather between Jensen's teeth to bite down upon.

 

Jensen sees the blacksmith raise the branding iron shaped in the intricate whirls of the King's seal. He does his best not to flinch as it gets closer and he can smell the hot metal. The King strokes his face tenderly and then there's nothing but burning agony. Jensen screams into the leather strap until blessed darkness swallows him.


	6. Chapter Six

[ ](http://imgur.com/borQFMe)

 

 

Gentle fingers are smoothing something cold and soothing across his chest when Jensen swims his way back to consciousness. He's in the King's bed, and when he tries to move he is shushed by a familiar voice. He lifts his head to see Javier stroking a salve across the abused flesh.

 

"My dear, foolish, brave boy," Javier whispers. "To mar this perfect flesh...I had no idea this is what you were up to. Surely there must have been an easier way than this to prove your devotion to the King."

 

"I am his," Jensen responds simply.

 

"That you are, dear one," Javier replies. He has Jensen drink some bitter tasting liquid - willowbark, Javier explains, leaving a small bottle next to the bed. He touches his fingers to his own lips and then to Jensen's. "I will see you in the morning,mi corazón. Drink the rest of the willowbark if you need it, though you must call for me to attend you if the pain is too much."

 

The King is at Jensen's side the moment Javier walks away. "My love," he breathes and kisses Jensen. "You were so brave and perfect."

 

"I believe I screamed and lost consciousness," Jensen answers, doubtful that these actions qualify as acts of bravery.

 

"You endured it for me," the King marvels, his fingers tracing the outline of the brand, above, but never touching the tender flesh.

 

Jensen struggles to a sitting position, grimacing as the movement stretches his flesh. He notes as he sits that he is no longer wearing the tail plug or mask.

 

"In these quarters you are no longer my tribute," Jared explains. "You are my beloved Jensen. My consort." The King reaches into his doublet and pulls out a scroll tied with a thick, red ribbon. He slides the ribbon away and unrolls the document, holding it open so Jensen can read it.

 

Jensen gasps and looks up at the King in wonder. "I was never expecting-"

 

"I commit myself to you as you committed yourself to me. It wouldn't be the first time in the history of our realm that the King has chosen another man as his consort. You will be by my side in all things."

 

The elaborately illuminated marriage contract declares the union of His Royal Majesty Jared Padalecki, King of Aleniel, Protector of the Realm and His Grace Jensen Ackles, Duke of Blackwell.

 

"We will have this signed and witnessed once you return from the tribute centre and I am able to formally court you. I would that we could sign it right this moment but it would be impossible to explain how the Duke of Blackwell was able to sign a document in Aleniel while he was on his Tribute in Niaswen."

 

"You had this prepared. When?" Jensen keeps staring at the curled parchment, expecting the words to disappear. He can't believe that Jared is claiming him for his consort.

 

"As soon as you asked to wear my brand," Jared answers. "I already knew I wanted you for my consort, but I wasn't sure you felt the same."

 

Jensen throws his arms around the King, hissing as his branded flesh presses against Jared's clothing. Jared pulls back just enough to place a buffer of air between their chests and then kisses Jensen, softly at first, then he licks the seam of Jensen's lips open and plunges into warm depths. Jensen lets himself be kissed, opens himself to Jared's exploring tongue.

 

Jared takes the precious document from Jensen's fingers and places it on the small side table next to the bed. He presses Jensen back down onto the mattress and strokes his hands down Jensen's body. He sits back and watches his fingers dance over Jensen's freckled throat and down his chest. He circles the dusky flesh of Jensen's nipples and watches them pebble and harden under his attentions. He flicks one experimentally and smiles at Jensen's gasp. Jared bends his head forward and takes one nipple between his lips, caressing it with his tongue and nipping it between his teeth, listening attentively to Jensen's reactions to each stimulus. His hands move lower on Jensen's abdomen as he shifts to explore the other nipple with his mouth. Thumbs trace the grooves below Jensen's hip bones and dig in just a little too hard until Jensen is groaning with pleasure-pain.

 

Jensen tries to pull Jared up to his mouth again but his beloved stops him. "It's my turn," Jared growls and then his mouth trails down Jensen's flat stomach, licking little damp tracks in the grooves between the muscles. His tongue traces the pink marks his thumbs made on Jensen's hips and Jensen arches up into the pressure.

 

Jensen isn't sure how much more pleasure he can tolerate when Jared's mouth finds his cock. Jared is moaning contentedly as he slurps Jensen noisily. He's not going for finesse but trying to taste all of Jensen all at once. Jensen has to bite down on his thumb as the sensation of Jared's -Jared's - mouth threatens to make him shoot off immediately. And then Jensen's smooth balls are in Jared's mouth and one huge hand is wrapped around Jensen's cock. The slick pull of the fingers is too much.

 

"Jared, please," Jensen begs. He feels his balls tightening and knows how close he is to the edge.

 

"Come for me, Jensen. I need to see you come for me."

 

Jared's words are a benediction and Jensen comes, thick ropes spurting from his cock over Jared's fingers and across Jensen's stomach. Jared licks up a tongue-full of hot come and then hovers over Jensen's face until Jensen opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Jared holds his mouth open until the come drips from his tongue onto Jensen's. He then slides back down Jensen's body to retrieve another tongueful, repeating the process until he's fed Jensen every drop of his own come. Jared then kisses him long and deep and Jensen sucks his tongue clean.

 

"So perfect for me," Jared murmurs against Jensen's ear when he starts exploring the tender places along Jensen's jawline.

 

"Please, Jared. Let me-"

 

"I believe I said it was my turn," Jared replies, the royal authority behind his words making Jensen's spent dick twitch painfully. Jared brushes a feather-light kiss to Jensen's brand and then blows cool air over its surface. Jensen shivers.

 

The King slides off the side of the large bed and pulls Jensen's hips to the edge of the mattress. He bends Jensen's knees and has him hold them up and apart with his hands. Jensen feels open and exposed now that it is his beloved exploring his most intimate area. Even though the King examined and fingered him regularly after watching one or another tribute fuck Jensen, it had never really been Jared exploring Jensen. Jared kneeling before him fully dressed while Jensen is completely naked like this feels new and exciting in so many ways.

 

Jared's thumb strokes across his furled entrance and since Jensen has worn a plug near-constantly for the past six months, he opens quickly to the touch. Jared's tongue follows quickly behind his thumb and Jensen gasps as the wet warmth licks him out; Jensen is shaking with pleasure when the thick muscle breaches him. Jared holds his tongue firm like a dart and fucks it in and out of Jensen easily. Stretching Jensen's hole between his thumbs, Jared licks deep inside, wriggling his tongue until Jensen is whimpering.

 

Jared wets a finger noisily and slides it into Jensen's hole next to his tongue. He brushes Jensen's inner pleasure spot ever so lightly with his fingertip and Jensen shifts his hips, trying for more pressure.

 

"Patience, my love," Jared admonishes, and Jensen stills his questing hips.

 

Jared reaches for the pot of oil and coats his fingers before easily sliding two inside. Moments later a third follows them. Jensen loses his ability to think or breathe momentarily. Jared's fingers are so long and spear him so well. Jensen wriggles slightly, not chasing sensation but merely exploring the perfect stretch.

 

Jared starts strumming Jensen's sweet spot until Jensen is shuddering around Jared's fingers. Jared spreads them wide and Jensen moans low and harsh, aching for so much more. Jared pulls his fingers out, dragging a whine from Jensen. He's fumbling with the buttons on his clothing due to his oily fingers and Jensen sits up to help him, wanting Jared naked now. He tosses Jared's doublet and shirt to the floor careless of Jared's beautiful clothing for the first time. Jared's breeches tent obscenely and a small, wet spot indicates his level of arousal. When the royal cock is finally freed from its prison, and Jared's breeches have joined the rest of his clothing on the floor, Jensen stoops to take Jared in his mouth, but the King pushes him away.

 

"I've waited too long to have you already."

 

Jensen shifts back on the bed and pulls his knees to his chest, left knee especially wide to carefully avoid his injured flesh. Jared kneels between Jensen's spread legs and oils his thick cock. Jensen's mouth waters at the sight and he licks his kiss-swollen lips. Jared's mouth finds Jensen's as he presses the drooling tip of his cock to Jensen's eager entrance.

 

And then he's in.

 

Jared moves ever so slowly but relentlessly until Jensen is fully impaled on Jared's substantial member. Jensen lets loose a groan that shakes him to his core when Jared slides home. He shifts his hips and feels Jared's balls brushing his own. Jared's mouth is on his again, drinking Jensen in. Jared hovers just above Jensen and thrusts his hips slowly, shallow movements that keep their bodies as connected as possible.

 

"Jared," Jensen whispers after a few minutes of languid kissing and gentle thrusts.

 

"Yes, my love?" Jared answers, gazing down into Jensen's emerald depths.

 

"Fuck me."

 

Jared flashes his teeth at Jensen in a predatory snarl and leans back. Taking one of Jensen's ankles in each hand, Jared spreads Jensen's legs wide as he snaps his hips hard and fast. The feeling is perfection and Jensen keens with the pleasure as the thick head of Jared's cock strums his prostate repeatedly. His own cock is flush with blood again, bouncing against his belly with each of Jared's deep, thrusting strokes.

 

Jared is chanting Jensen's name over and over as he slams his cock in and out of Jensen's clenching hole. He is bending Jensen nearly in half to fuck as deep as he can into Jensen's tight channel. Jensen is impossibly full; his heart is full to bursting that he finally has his beloved sweating and grinding over him, his ass is more than full of Jared's significant cock, and his balls are full of another load of come that threatens to spurt forth from his body with every one of Jared's exquisitely punishing thrusts.

 

Jared's rhythm gets progressively more erratic, and Jensen knows that his love is getting close to orgasm. He can't wait to feel Jared's come filling him up and he squeezes tight around Jared's cock causing the King to yell out a curse. Jensen threads his fingers into Jared's sweat-dampened curls and pulls Jared's face down to his own.

 

"Yours," he whispers before claiming the King's mouth for a deep kiss. Jared looks deeply into Jensen's eyes. He drops Jensen's ankles and holds Jensen's head in his hands as he pounds deep into him. Jared's hips stutter and his forehead creases and Jensen recognizes that Jared is right on the edge. He places Jared's hand just above his heart, pressing his branded flesh. The recent burn is brutally painful, but he did it for Jared, so the pain mixes with such profound pleasure that when Jared traces the pattern with his fingertips, Jensen comes. "Yours," he gasps again, and Jared is coming too, dick twitching and filling Jensen with the most delicious heat.

 

They lay entwined on the King's soft mattress, panting as they try to regain their breath. Jensen stirs first when Jared's weight is cutting off circulation to his arm. Jared shifts slightly to the side at Jensen's encouragement, taking more of his own weight but remaining wrapped around his beloved. Jensen sighs contentedly and kisses the tender groove behind Jared's ear. The King grumbles happily and tightens his grip around Jensen, his breaths slowing as he slips into sleep. Jensen watches Jared sleep for a few minutes. His brain struggles to process the events of the day but soon the lassitude related to the pain of the branding combined with being so thoroughly sated with pleasure takes over, and he shuts his eyes, joining his true love in slumber.

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

[ ](http://imgur.com/g1I8RfN)

 

 

Jensen awakens to conflicting sensations of delicious warmth and searing pain. Jared is still wrapped around him and as Jensen shifts, his beloved growls and snuggles in tighter. Jensen hisses in pain when Jared's arm scrapes across his freshly branded skin and Jared is suddenly awake, apologizing profusely for his carelessness. Jensen demands kisses as reparations and Jared happily obliges. Gentle, apologetic kisses progress into far less gentle ones and Jared rolls them over, pulling Jensen on top of him.

 

Jared's hands cup Jensen's ass as he holds Jensen tight against him and then searching fingers are brushing against Jensen's hole, still slightly loose from last night's love making. At Jared's request, Jensen reaches, carefully so as not to overstretch his chest, for the vial of oil and pours it over Jared's fingers. Before he can even return the vial to the small bedside table, two of Jared's long fingers are spearing him open and Jensen gasps, dropping the small glass bottle to roll under the bed. "Leave it!" Jared demands when Jensen leans as if he's going to retrieve the wayward bottle.

 

Three fingers are inside Jensen now, stretching him wide. He grinds his erection against Jared's beneath him to try to hurry things along but Jared refuses to be hurried, spreading his fingers wide, strumming Jensen's sweet spot until he's a quivering mess. When a fourth finger enters him Jensen drops his head forward against Jared's chest, helpless against the onslaught. He drinks in the smell of Jared then pokes his tongue out to taste. Gasping against a particularly breathtaking twist of Jared's digits, Jensen sucks a bruise onto Jared's chest in retaliation.

 

"Wish I could see you spread open so perfectly for me," Jared growls, voice granite rough with desire. "I'm going to have a mirror placed at the foot of the bed for your return so I can see every part of you open up for me."

 

Jensen's stomach flips with the mental image. "I wish you'd stop talking and fuck me," he growls in return and his stomach flips even more deliciously when Jared's eyes flash with hunger.

 

Jared is none too gentle when he pulls his fingers out of Jensen, leaving him clenching around air until Jared lines up his cock and Jensen sinks home. They move slowly together, hips grinding and tongues dancing until Jensen needs more. He sits up and begins to ride Jared, pulling up so high the crown of Jared's cock catches at his rim before he slams back down. Jared's giant hands each cup an ass cheek and aid the force of Jensen's thrusts.

 

Jensen is whining and moaning shamelessly. He knows the servants are probably just out of eyesight in the alcove, waiting for the two men to want to break their fasts but he can't bring himself to hold his cries of pleasure in, not now that he's finally with Jared. And if Jensen is truthful, the fact that the servants might be overhearing them, might be peeking around the corner to catch a glimpse of their King and Jensen together, stirs him so deeply that he feels pulses of precome leaking from his cock onto Jared's flat stomach.

 

Jared swipes up some of the fluid from his abdomen on his thumb and holds it to Jensen's lips. Jensen opens his mouth and hooks Jared's thumb with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth. Jared withdraws the digit when Jensen has sucked it clean and spreads the saliva over Jensen's cock, swiping up additional precome to slick his hand as he begins to stroke Jensen in time with his bucking hips.

 

Jared is moaning in harmony with Jensen and although Jensen wants their tune to play on forever, he can feel his climax traitorously close. Jared is a wreck beneath him; sweat streams down his neck, his eyes are nearly black with lust, and his perfect pink mouth is swollen from kisses and bites.

 

"Jensen," Jared gasps and just hearing his name from his beloved's wrecked lips is enough. Jensen's cry becomes a near howl as he comes and it's only seconds later when Jared meets him in ecstatic release. Jensen's muscles give out and he flops forward onto Jared's chest, only just remembering to brace his branded flesh away from the skin on skin contact. They lie limply in one another's arms, gradually dozing until a clearing throat stirs Jensen to movement.

 

"Please forgive my graceless interruption, Your Majesty," Javier speaks softly, bowing low, "but I must ready my charge for his departure."

 

After food and a sensual bath with Jared that threatened to turn into something that would require another bath, Jensen is ready to leave. Tears are streaming down both Jared and Jensen's faces as Javier clips the gold chain to Jensen's collar for the last time. Jensen's tribute time is up and he must voyage to the tribute training facility for a fortnight before he can return home. Jared straightens Jensen's leopard mask and kisses his desperately one last time. He steps back and holds the scrolled marriage document against his heart as Jensen crawls out the door, tail swinging behind him.

  
  
  
  


The boat trip back to the tribute training centre and away from Jared's arms is agonizing.  Javier does his best to soothe Jensen, quietly reminding him of how soon he'll be back in the arms of his betrothed. Jensen knows this.  Other tributes on board seem either distraught or relieved to be leaving their masters and mistresses, though many just look forward to going home soon.

  
  


Back in the tribute centre, each tribute is assigned their own room which they share with their handler and they have free access to the facilities and grounds. They will spend two weeks in the centre; the time an opportunity to reflect on their experiences and prepare to return to their regular lives in their home kingdoms. The centre feels like a completely different location than where he did his training half a year ago. Jensen feels like a completely different person as well than the young Duke who walked through the doors back then. That young man had no idea he'd leave the tribute program engaged to be married to his true love. Each time Jensen thinks about Jared, he feels the paradoxical joy of their union and pain of their separation. He presses his fingers gently to the brand over his heart whenever he needs a reminder of their connection.

 

Dressing in clothes again feels strange and restrictive after many months of public nudity. Jensen spends most of his time alone naked the first week, dressing only to go to the more public areas of the centre. Fabric feels very painful on Jensen's freshly-branded flesh, so Javier applies a balm each day that hardens into a protective shell so Jensen's shirt won't stick to the healing skin.

 

Jensen walks the beautiful grounds each day. The island housing the tribute centre is South of Aleniel and the weather much warmer, so the gardens are still lush with fragrant flowers although the year is turning to autumn. He comes across Javier seated on a large, flat rock that provides a view to the ocean below their hill-top accommodations.

 

"Do you mind if I join you?" Jensen asks.

 

"Not at all, dear boy." His handler pats the space beside him and Jensen slides up to sit next to Javier, who ruffles Jensen's hair affectionately.

 

"How did you come to be here, Javier? Were you a tribute yourself?" Jensen pouts a little and fixes his messy hair as he waits for Javier's reply.

 

"No, dear one. I am not of noble blood as you are, Your Grace." Jensen flinches a little, the honourific sounding foreign on Javier's lips.

 

"Would you tell me about your life?"

 

It takes Jensen many days to learn Javier's story. The handler is reluctant to revisit the past, content in his life on the island guiding tributes on their journeys, but eventually Jensen is able to piece together the path that brought them together.

 

Javier lived in a small village in the mountains of Cadalisien, far to the West of Aleniel. He had an unremarkable childhood and then fell in love with his best friend Philippe, the son of the village healer. They married when they were of age and when Phillipe's mother died, he took on the role of healer for the village. They lived happily for ten years until a terrible sickness stuck the village. Entire families were wiped out by its virulence and although he was as careful as he could be, Phillipe tended the sick night and day. Javier caught the illness and Philippe tended him dutifully, although it was obvious Philippe was becoming sick himself. Eventually Javier managed to fight off the disease and he was just turning the corner in his healing when Philippe succumbed to the illness.

 

Javier was devastated by the loss and had to leave the village, unable to bear the daily reminders of the loss of his beloved. Javier travelled the lands of Pryniel earning room and board by using the skills he learned at his husband's side. He happened upon an injured man on a lonely mountain pass and nursed him back to health in a nearby cave, using only nearby plants and the supplies he had on hand. The man turned out to be the son of a King, and the grateful monarch brought Javier to court during the midsummer festival to thank him. He witnessed the decadent celebration, the orgy, and the tributes, amazed and astounded by the sight of the tribute program which, not being of noble blood, he'd only ever heard vague whispers about.

  
  


Javier was fascinated by the men and women who seemed to be in charge of the tributes' well-being and spoke to one handler at length following the festivities. The man explained the duties of a handler as well as the necessary sacrifices handlers were required to make. It wasn't just leaving family, friends, and home behind, there was a greater cost. Most handlers came to the tribute centre before their full sexual development, living in separate buildings until they were old enough to take on the role. It was rare for a full-grown man to be willing to undergo what was required. Even with that knowledge, Javier applied to the program to become a handler. His skills as a healer were highly valued and the moment Javier recovered from the required procedure, he was transported to the tribute training centre and welcomed as a handler.

 

Jensen is speechless to hear what Javier willingly underwent to become a handler. He blanches slightly and his hand goes unconsciously to his own testicles.

 

"They let me keep them," Javier laughs when he notices Jensen's movement. He cups his own balls to demonstrate their presence. "They just severed cut the connection. What did I need a sex drive for once Philippe was gone? There would never be anyone else for me so it didn't really even feel like a sacrifice. Plus," he adds, cradling Jensen's jaw in his fingers. "I get to spend my life around beautiful boys like you. What more could a man ask for?"

 

Jensen leans in and kisses Javier gently. Javier is smiling when Jensen pulls back. "And why am I being kissed?"

 

"Because you deserve it and because I love you."

 

Javier clutches his heart dramatically and Jensen laughs and pushes himself off the stony seat.

 

"Stephen told me he and the others were going to the swimming lake. Would you like to join us?"

 

Javier smiles in the sunshine. "Sounds perfect, my dear. Race you there?"

  
  


They arrive at the lake breathless, Javier seconds ahead of Jensen. They both peel out of their clothing and Javier checks the seal on the protective balm covering the King's seal on Jensen's chest before nodding his head.  Stephen and the dark haired beauty he'd been spending most of his time with since they arrived back on the island call to Jensen, and he runs down the small dock and cannonballs naked into their midst. He has only barely surfaced when a huge wave hits him and he realizes Javier has copied his entrance. He is laughing and coughing up swallowed lake water simultaneously, never having seen his handler so playful.

 

Handlers and tributes alike splash and swim in the sun-warmed lake waters. There is an ease here that isn't present inside the centre and naked bodies move effortlessly through the water, floating, diving, and performing acts of acrobatics near-impossible on land. Jensen loves floating on his back, staring up at the blue sky, and he does so, listening to the laughter around him. He knows his fair skin will gain many new freckles from its sun exposure, but he knows Jared will like them and looks forward to his beloved meticulously counting and cataloguing all of the new additions.

  
  


The days bleed into one another and although Jensen aches for Jared every moment, he spends as much time as he can with Javier and Stephen, the two people he will miss the most when he returns home. He writes letters to Jared each day filled with minutia of his days on the island as well as declarations of love.  He keeps them in a pile to give to him when he sees him again.

 

On their last night in the centre, Jensen and Stephen make plans to visit one another the following summer after Stephen has travelled to Niaswen to visit Cassandra, the raven-haired tribute he's fallen hard for. It takes Jensen the entire conversation to build up the courage but he eventually reveals that he was in his home castle the entire tribute period and that he and the King are planning to wed as soon as arrangements could be made on Jensen's return. Stephen asks to see the brand Jensen has kept so carefully covered and his eyes widen at the new pink skin that declares Jensen the property of the King of Aleniel.

 

"There has been a lot of speculation," Stephen admits. "I thought you might have tried the tribal skin inking they perform in Brille. I didn't imagine that you'd brand yourself with his seal."

 

"He needed to understand how much I love him."

 

"That was pretty clear to me the night we all spent together." Stephen colours a little as he references their night in the King's bed.

 

Jensen smiles shyly at his friend. It is no wonder that tribute friendships are lifelong. There is no way to go through moments like the midsummer banquet or the three of them in King Jared's bed without cementing a permanent bond.

  
  


The following morning, multiple ships are docked to transport the tributes back to their home kingdoms. Jensen has a lengthy carriage ride ahead of him once he is back in Aleniel as the Royal Castle is several hours inland from the rocky coast. He is eager to begin the voyage that will take him to Jared but finds it difficult to leave Javier.

 

Jensen bids Javier a teary farewell, kissing his handler fondly and promising him a house and/or a place in Jensen's employ should he ever choose to leave his life of training young noble tributes. Javier wipes away Jensen's tears with his thumb for the final time.

 

"All my tributes are dear to my heart, but you stand out special among them, my beautiful, spotted cat. I am very happy here, but if I ever need a change, I will accept your kind offer." Jensen chokes out a sob. "Don't fret, my dear boy. You have completed your journey but this is not goodbye for us. Return to your true love, and may he be deserving of your sacrifice. You and I will see another again someday - perhaps I will be assigned to Aleniel again soon and I can get to know your King." Javier kisses Jensen's freckled nose. "Farewell, sweet leopard."

 

With that, Javier pushes Jensen toward the waiting ship, swatting his backside playfully as Jensen walks away. Jensen turns, blows Javier a kiss, and board the ship for home. For Jared.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

[ ](http://imgur.com/soYRDEj)

 

 

King Jared sits on his throne in the bustling great hall. The massive room is festooned with decorative banners and garlands and all the members of court are present to welcome the young nobles back from their Tribute. The King celebrates each tribute individually, accepting the gifts they present from the Kingdom where they served their Tribute and awarding them with a small token as they bow low before him. His eyes are drawn to the curtained entrance in anticipation each time his majordomo steps in to announce the next tribute's name. He carefully guards his expression, though there is a slight frown of disappointment at the edge of his lips each time the name isn't the one he's waiting for.

 

A crowd of tributes and their standard bearers have gathered at the front of the great hall when the flag bearing the Duke of Blackwell's coat of arms steps into the room. King Jared smiles wide at the sight of the snarling leopard head amidst two rams that border the field of green and gold.

 

"His Grace, Lord Jensen Ackles, Duke of Blackwell," booms the majordomo, his voice echoing around the large hall.

 

Jensen steps forward, flares his cloak behind him, and bows deeply, his right hand placed above his heart, his knee just grazing the floor as his porters place the gifts from Niaswen in front of the King. At the King's insistence, Jensen rises but boldly climbs the stone steps to the throne, kneeling and kissing the King's hand with his full lips, his own hand returning to touch the healing scar over his heart.

 

His green eyes meet the King's as the monarch speaks.

 

"Lord Jensen. I trust that your voyage of discovery was successful."  

 

King Jared imbues the traditional phrase with which he greets every returning tribute with a dark note that sends blood rushing to Jensen's cock. Jensen is thankful for his long doublet and cloak as his snug breeches hide nothing. King Jared presents him with a leopard mask pin which he pins onto Lord Blackwell's doublet above the hidden brand, causing Jensen to blush.

 

"It was difficult to be so far from home, but I could feel Aleniel inside me the entire time, the strength of the kingdom filling me, knowing that I was serving as Your Majesty's tribute."

 

King Jared claps his hands and ends the formal ceremony, dismissing the court until the Royal Ball that evening.

 

"Lord Jensen," he calls to Jensen as the room begins the clear. "Please attend me in the council chamber. I have something I would discuss with you."

 

Jensen bows his head in acknowledgement and follows the King toward the side door leading out of the great hall.

 

"It was very clever of your Majesty to have the gifts from Niaswen waiting for me in my chambers," Jensen murmurs under his breath as they walk past a group of nobles, who bow low at King Jared's passage. King Jared merely smiles at Jensen in response.

 

The moment the solid wood door closes behind them Jared presses Jensen against the door, kissing him madly. Jensen returns the kisses with equal fervour and tangles his fingers in the King's chestnut locks. Kissing Jared is like finally breathing again after weeks of holding his breath and Jensen loses himself in Jared's mouth and questing tongue. He can feel the hard length of Jared's cock pressing against his own as they grind together and all he can think about is how much he wants that cock spearing him open. Jared's hands slide down Jensen's back and grip his ass, pulling him tight against him. Jensen presses his tongue deeper into Jared's mouth and rhythmically ruts against his beloved.

 

Gasping for air at Jensen's dual assault, Jared pulls back, his mouth flushed red and spit-shiny. He takes Jensen's face in his hands and looks at him intently. "How I have missed you, my love."

 

Jensen smiles brightly, his eyes crinkling at the edges as the joy at seeing Jared lights up his face. "Show me," he replies saucily, leaving his lips slightly parted when he stops speaking.

 

Jared's nostrils flare and his eyes flash dark as he spins them around and turns Jensen away from him. He presses Jensen forward over the large wooden table in the centre of the room and pulls at the buttons on his breeches. He yanks them down to Jensen's knees, not bothering to remove his tall boots. King Jared tucks the extra fabric of Jensen's shirt into his sword belt to get it out of the way as he explores Jensen's ass. Jensen clutches uselessly at the polished wooden surface when Jared's fingers slip between his lightly freckled cheeks to stroke his hole. Jared swears in surprise when he discovers Jensen wet and open.

 

"I opened myself up for you in the carriage," Jensen gasps in explanation as the King slides one and then two long fingers into him. "Wanted to be ready for you."

 

"Weren't you travelling with Lady Harris?" Jared growls, unable to hide the possessive note in his voice. "You shared a carriage."

 

"She fell asleep shortly after we started. She was quite ill on the sea voyage and was exhausted by the time we made landfall." Jensen gasps when Jared deliberately nudges his sweet spot. "Once she was out, I used my cloak as a cover and slicked up my fingers...Oh!"

 

"And were you thinking about her while you fucked your fingers? She's a beautiful woman. Alabaster skin, soft, full breasts." A cold pool swirls in Jensen's gut at the dangerous note in the King's voice.

 

"No," Jensen nearly shouts, then modulates his voice. "Only you, my King...thinking about you and your beautiful...mmm, ah...your beautiful cock filling me up."

 

Jared's voice was is so dark with lust it rattles against Jensen's brain when the King speaks as he fucks three digits steadily in and out of Jensen. "And did you come while you thought of my cock inside you?"

 

Jensen bites his lip, paradoxically shy as he bends over the table, fully clothed but for his breeches pooling at his knees, his ass arching up high for Jared. "Yes, Your Majesty. I couldn't help myself. The thought of you inside me, splitting me open, making me yours all over again. It was too much." He pauses. "Lady Harris's maid may have to remove some unknown stains from her skirts."

 

Jared chuckles darkly. He rubs his free hand over the smooth curve of Jensen's ass.  "I think I require more proof that you are truly ready for me, my pet." Jensen squirms in pleasure as the King reverts to his pet name.

 

"Of course, Sire," Jensen responds. "I am yours to do with as you will."

 

King Jared pulls his fingers from Jensen's ass and draws Jensen's dagger from its sheath on his belt. He wraps the blade in the soft folds of Jensens' cloak. "Oil," he demands.

 

"Right doublet pocket," Jensen gasps, stilling as he feels the brush of cold metal against his hole.

 

Jared oils the smooth hilt of Jensen's dagger and presses it to Jensen's rosy opening. Jensen bites his lip as he feels the rounded ball of the pommel breach his rim and slip inside him. He clenches against the cold after Jared's warm fingers, though he's thankful he'd chosen a simple, ridged-metal design rather than a jewelled hilt as Jared slides the length of it inexorably forward. Jensen is whimpering and squirming as he takes it so easily. The shame of Jared opening him this way rather than with his thick cock battles with the dark flash of desire that comes from being completely at King Jared's mercy.

 

Jared's hand strokes over his lower spine, just above where the dagger hilt is disappearing into Jensen's ass. "So perfect," he whispers and Jensen squirms again, simultaneously trying to escape the cold metal and aching for more. When Jensen feels the crossguard bump his balls, he hears Jared let out a huge breath as if he'd been holding it in for too long. "Fuck," Jared murmurs, voice full of lust and admiration.

 

The King starts slow thrusts with the dagger, the cloak protecting his hand from the sharp blade as he fucks Jensen with the hilt. The metal is warming to Jensen's body temperature and the smooth ridges strum his inner walls with each of Jared's thrusts. The King gives it a sharp twist with the next press forward and Jensen arches back into it, desperate to take anything his beloved gives him.

 

The dagger clatters to the table next to Jensen and he turns his head to look at the weapon, the hilt gleaming with oil. There's no way that fit inside him as perfectly as it had. He doesn't have time to think too much about it because there's a perfect pressure at his entrance and then Jared is inside him. Jensen sighs and his world realigns itself. He's exactly where he's meant to be, spread open for his King.

 

It's too soon when Jared pulls out again and Jensen whines at the loss. "Turn!" Jared commands, and Jensen flips onto his back. Jensen's breeches are in the way and Jared impatiently hauls one of Jensen's boots off, tossing it to the floor and freeing Jensen's leg. The pants are still dangling from the other booted foot when Jared steps between Jensen's bowed legs and spears him open again. He leans in and claims Jensen's mouth in a kiss, tongue thrusting into Jensen's mouth as his cock slides deep.  Jensen locks his ankles around Jared's waist, pulling him tighter to him.

 

Jared finds the buttons on Jensen's doublet and quickly peels it open as he fucks him against the table. Jensen's shirt presents more of a problem so Jared grabs the slippery dagger and uses the blade to slice the shirt open to expose Jensen's smooth chest. Jared wrenches Jensen's doublet and shirt partway down his arms, the combined linen and velvet pinning Jensen's shoulders back. Jared's mouth drops open when he sees the brand; new, pink skin forming the lines and curlicues of the King's seal. He looks to Jensen for permission and at Jensen's assent, King Jared traces the lines reverently, first with his fingers and then with his tongue.

 

Jensen is squirming on the King's cock as Jared's hot mouth makes contact with his brand. Jared growls possessively against Jensen's fevered skin and his hips snap forward harder and harder. The jewelled velvet of Jared's doublet brushes against Jensen's cock with each thrust providing a mixed pleasure-pain sensation that he's been discovering that he likes more and more. At Jared's nod of permission, Jensen spits in his hand and wraps it around his drooling cock.  He jacks himself in time with Jared's thrusts, letting the fabric scrape over his delicate flesh every now and then, adding to the building pleasure. He grabs Jared and pulls his mouth down to meet his own, biting Jared's bottom lip as his pleasure crests and he's coming between their bodies.  

 

Jared pulls out abruptly and drags Jensen off the edge of the table until he's kneeling before his King on the thickly carpeted floor. Jared strokes his cock feverishly, his breath coming in rough, choppy bursts, and then he's coming, splattering Jensen's face, neck, and chest with his release. Jensen's brand drips with thick, white stripes of come as the King falls to his knees in front of his betrothed.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/jGHtjTZ)

 

Both men are weak with pleasure as they grin stupidly at one another.

 

"Well met, Your Grace" Jared says, and Jensen bursts into laughter, his head tilting back and eyes creasing with mirth. Jensen looks down at the mess they've made of their finery just as a glob of come drips from his stomach onto the expensive carpet. He clutches his ruined shirt to his chest - his valet was going to murder him - and looks up into Jared's laughing eyes.

 

"Worth it," the King exclaims and kisses Jensen fondly.

 

 


	9. Epilogue

[ ](http://imgur.com/6SX13Qn)

 

 

_Two months later_

 

Two trumpets sound their fanfare from either side of the doorway as King Jared and his husband and consort Prince Jensen step onto the stone balcony overlooking the vast courtyard. Huge banners with intertwining Js topped with the royal crown adorn the stone walls, and the balcony railing is draped elaborately with swathes of rich fabric which ripples in the breeze. Jensen is a little overwhelmed by the sea of bodies filling the square below them. The crowd - a mixture of the peerage and courtiers who'd attended the wedding ceremony that morning and the farmers and villagers from the outlying areas surrounding the castle - cheers wildly for the newly married couple.

 

King Jared sweeps Jensen into his arms for a dramatic kiss and the crowd's cheers become deafening. Jensen is blushing when they step apart and he looks shyly at his happily smiling husband as he straightens his golden crown.  Joy beams from Jared's face and Jensen can't help but bask in the glow and return the open smile. He reaches up to stroke his thumb into the groove of one dimpled cheek and his beloved smiles impossibly brighter.  The mass of people in the lavishly decorated square brandish brightly coloured flags and garlands of flowers in the air as Jensen and Jared wave to them.

 

Prince Jensen looks to the Royal family that flanks him and his new husband on the balcony.  He barely knows most of them so he's relieved to spot his younger sister standing next to his Aunt and Uncle, grinning wildly at the chaos. She crosses her eyes at Jensen when she sees him watching her and he can't help but laugh. At 17, she's caught the eye of several courtiers so Jensen is relieved to see the little girl he knew so well still breaking through her courtly air. He plans to have her return to Blackwell Castle once the wedding festivities end, but he knows he can't keep her away forever.

 

Jared's mother, the Dowager Queen, smiles brightly at him. She had been so much more welcoming of Jensen than he'd expected when Jared mentioned their intention to wed. She'd encouraged Jared to crown Jensen Prince of Niradim, her own family's ancestral lands. He reaches to squeeze her hand briefly before turning back to the cheering throng. Jensen wishes his own parents could have been present for the celebration and his face reflects the wistfulness momentarily. His husband, the King, strokes Jensen's hand encouragingly, sensing his beloved's mixed emotions as they turn back to the cheering throngs below them.

 

The sound of bells pealing from the tall church tower to celebrate their union fill the air and Jensen turns to his beloved with a look of laughing amazement.  Jared places his hand on Jensen's chest just above his brand, and the hundreds of people surrounding them disappear as the King kisses him again.

 

"Mine," Jared says against Jensen's rosy lips.

 

"Yours," Jensen answers. "Always."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are pie. Please feed me delicious pie by commenting.


End file.
